


The Spider, The Baker, and the Grouchy Guy Across the Hall

by queen_weaboo



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternating Perspectives, Bakery, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_weaboo/pseuds/queen_weaboo
Summary: You're a college student that just moved in across the hallway from this guy who seems pretty down-and-out... And you have a bad habit of wanting people to like you. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye?
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Your Perspective**

“There. Perfect.” You sprinkle a touch of salt on top of each chocolate chip cookie. 

They’re still slightly warm and gooey; the perfect time to eat them. You place them on a paper plate with little flowers dancing around the rim and cover the whole thing with tin foil. Since you’ve just moved into this apartment building, you figured it might be a good idea to introduce yourself to your neighbors by bringing something sweet. You have a bad habit of  _ needing  _ people to like you. From the teachers in your grad program, to the folks at the bakery that just hired you. Luckily, that was easy for you.

You check your hair in the reflection of the window of the oven and flash a smile. “Ugh. Whatever.”

You venture beyond your threshold and take a few steps to the door across the hallway from yours. You take in a deep breath, breathe out, and knock. You find yourself smiling before anyone answers and you feel silly.

_ It’s okay if they don’t like you right away.  _ You tell yourself, hearing someone unlock the door, and your smile falls a bit.

“What do you want?” 

You’re not sure what you expected your neighbor to look like, but it wasn’t this. Before you is a tall, middle-aged dude, probably in his late thirties. His graying brown hair isn’t brushed and he has some stubble along his jaw. He’s wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt that has the logo of a band you don’t recognize. 

“Uh, hi!” You make sure to bring that dazzling smile back to your lips as you introduce yourself. “My name is y/n and I just moved in across the hall! I just wanted to-” As you hold the plate forward, he cuts you off.

“Yeah, yeah.” He holds his hand in front of your face. “You wanted to bring me something so I’d like you.”

“Oh! Um-”

“I mean, I’ll take whatever this is.” He grabs the plate out of your hands.

“They’re chocolate chip cookies…”

“Oh nice.” He lifts the tinfoil a bit to sneak a peek. “But this doesn’t mean I like you. I’m not the biggest fan of suck-ups.”

You feel your face get hot and your smile has all but vanished at this point. You find yourself at a loss for words. Not particularly embarrassed, just kind of… stunned.

The man starts to close his door before inching it back open and saying, “The name is Peter. Now leave me alone.”

He shuts the door and you’re left standing empty-handed in the hallway. “Gee, what a warm welcome.” You mutter to yourself. 

You slink back through your door and lock it behind you. “‘Leave me alone’, huh?” You whisper to the air. “At least it was a paper plate.”

**His Perspective**

Peter sneaks slowly through his window. He had just gotten home from another thankless evening of saving New York City and he’s  _ exhausted _ . All this city does is take from him. It’d be nice if somebody gave back for once. 

He reaches for the remote and flips on his TV, which is turned to some channel with a nature show on. He vaguely remembers tearing up last night at the sight of two red pandas pursuing each other. He shakes the memory away and changes it to a morning game show. He peels off his spider-suit and pulls on some comfortable clothes before slumping down on the couch for a well deserved nap.

_ Knock knock. _

Peter is jolted out of sleep by a soft rapping at his door. He groans, cracks his neck, and heaves off of the couch to go tell off whoever dares disturb his slumber.

He turns the lock and opens the door. Standing about a head shorter than him is a girl he’s never seen. She can’t be older than 25, with soft-looking skin and a youthful spark of energy in her eye. He hears her begin to say that she’s just moved in across the hall. He’s seen this before. An insecure young woman, desperately trying to be liked. Doing what she can to gain the favor of her neighbors.

Peter cuts her off, takes the cookies, gives her his name, and closes the door in her face. With his heightened sense of hearing, he listens as she murmurs a snarky comment and he laughs to himself a bit as she walks across the hallway and back into her apartment. 

He pulls a cookie off of the plate and considers it for a moment, noticing the crystals of salt on top. “Hm. Nice touch.” He bites in and… damn. This is the best cookie he’s ever had. Nice and soft, but not falling apart. Melty chocolate and a slight hint of maple. 

He sits back down on the couch after taking another cookie from the plate and leaving the rest in his kitchen. He turns the volume down low on the TV and listens for the next few moments as she brings plates of Heaven to a few other doors.

Once there’s a long stretch of silence and Peter is sure she’s gone back in for good, he relaxes back into the couch cushions and lets out a sigh. But it’s… not a very neutral sigh. It’s... Melancholy? 

_ What is this?  _ He wonders as he stares ahead. Does he… feel bad? Does he feel guilty that he was rude to this girl right off the bat? 

“Huh,” he lets out. “Weird.”

He figures he’ll have to make it up to her somehow. If for no other reason than to alleviate his own conscience. But how? 

**Your Perspective**

After delivering the allotted cookies to your next-door neighbors, you have a few left for yourself. You spend the rest of your day doing some homework for your classes tomorrow and preparing a nice dinner. As you finish up the dishes, you smile and make your way to the bedroom to change into some PJs and wash your face.

As you do so, you can’t help but think back to this Peter guy. What’s his deal? A guy his age living alone in an apartment building like this? One that’s mostly occupied by struggling college students? Maybe he’s fallen on hard times… divorced his wife and doesn’t have a secure job… Or he could just be a creep! Either way, it’s probably best to stay away from him. That’s what he asked for anyway, right?

_ But… on the other hand… _ you think as you wipe away your face wash. You make eye contact with your reflection and put on a stern expression.

“No.” You say, jabbing a finger at the mirror. “No, y/n. You do not need that guy to like you. Peter is not a guy deserving of your time.” You pat your face dry with a washcloth and look at yourself again, giving a short nod.

Once you’re all cozy and warm, you head back out into your living space and take a cookie for yourself. You take a nibble as you plop down on the couch. 

You smack your lips together to make sure you get a good taste of every flavor you’ve added. The chocolate chips are prominent, obviously. The sea salt was the right touch, but you’re not sure if anyone would be able to detect the bit of maple syrup you put in. Maybe you’ll add just a touch more next time…

You flip on some mindless show on Netflix and look around your apartment. 

You let out a contented sigh. “Yeah. I can deal with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a little something I've been working on! This chapter is a little short... But there will be more to come. Hope you enjoyed the first installment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides he came off too harshly. Time to redeem himself! But how? And, more importantly, how will his new neighbor feel about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Creepy dudes catcalling Reader, making physical contact with Reader

**His Perspective**

The next morning, Peter arrives home yet again, this time earlier than usual. He spent some time during the day yesterday trying to think of ways to get on the better side of the new girl across the hall. She seems nice enough, but his less than friendly introduction may have turned her completely off to him.

Why he cares, he can’t quite say. She just seems… like a genuinely good person? He feels it in his bones. Someone with a bad soul could never make cookies as good as those.

He removes his spider suit and puts on some lounge-wear. Nicer than usual. His plan for now is to reintroduce himself to this girl and he wants to be more… presentable. But not in a suspicious way. Just in a slightly more appealing way. 

Peter checks the clock on his cable box. It’s just about five in the morning. He’s not sure what time she’ll be up, but he’ll set an alarm for seven thirty. Just in case. He lays down on the couch and covers his eyes with his arm as he drifts off.

He finds himself being stirred awake by the sound of someone dropping something on the floor in another apartment. He bolts up, reaching for his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed his alarm. It’s six forty-five; thank goodness. But… has she left yet? He normally wouldn’t do something like this, but he walks to his door and puts his ear against it to get optimal spider-sense eavesdropping levels. He swears he hears her keys jingling as they’re being picked up from a table… or something like that. He looks down at his person and smooths out the shirt he’s wearing. As if that makes a difference.

Peter hears her open the door to her apartment and waits for her to lock it. He doesn’t want her to feel as though he’s trying to get in there. Like… take the moment to distract her from locking it. Would she even go so far as to think that? Whatever. Can’t be too careful. We’re trying to make a better impression here!

He waits a moment for her to take a few steps down the hallway before he opens his door. He shuts the door behind him and looks down toward her, trying to see if she heard him. It doesn’t seem like she did, so he clears his throat casually. 

_Was that too obvious? Fuck._ Peter shakes the thought away as he speed-walks down the hallway toward her.

“Hey, y/n.” He says once he’s finally reached her side.

“Oh, hi, Peter!” Her voice rings like a bell, too cheerful for anyone awake at this hour.

 _Okay, Peter. Be cool. For once in your god-forsaken life, be cool._ He looks down at her arm and notices she has an apron draped over her elbow.

“Apron?” He points. “You going to work or something?”

She looks down at his finger then at her apron, then back up into his eyes. He feels a little taken aback by the direct eye contact… There’s no fear there. She’s not uncomfortable at all. 

She nods and says, “Oh, yeah! I work at a bakery.” She presses the down button on the elevator. 

“Huh.” Peter can’t take it anymore, he breaks eye contact and stares at the lit-up arrow on the wall in front of him. “That makes sense. Those cookies were really good.”

“Thank you!” 

The elevator dings and they both step inside. He presses the ground floor button. 

“Did you put maple in them? That was a great touch.” He turns to make an attempt at looking into her eyes again.

She lets out a tiny little gasp and smiles up at him. “I did! I’m glad you noticed. I was worried I didn’t put enough.”

Peter feels a smile make its way to his lips. She just looks… so bright. Her cheeks are perfectly pink and the eye makeup she’s wearing accentuates her eye color nicely. 

“I uh…” His voice trails off as the elevator doors slide open. She steps out before him as he stays where he is.

“You coming, Peter?” She gestures for him to join her in the lobby.

He comes to his senses, though he’s not sure where he went. “Oh yeah, shit.” He makes it out of the elevator just as the doors close again. “I meant to say, I think they had the perfect amount. Just a hint, you know?”

“Cool!” Her smile broadens, showing off her teeth. “I’m happy you liked them!” 

The two of them stand in silence for a moment before she looks up at him with a confused expression.

 _Shit, she’s onto me._ Peter thinks, running a hand through his hair.

“Why were you coming down?” She looks around. “Do you have work too?”

“Oh, me? No.” Wait. Does that make him seem like he doesn’t have a job? Come on, Peter. Don’t sound like a loser. “Not right now anyway! I work from home sending pictures to The Daily Bugle.” Nice save, Peter. Now take it home. “I was just… Coming down to get my mail.”

“Oh, gotcha.” She looks at her watch. “Well, I should get going. See you later then, Peter!” 

“Right.” He looks down at his feet as she walks toward the door. Before she leaves he blurts out, “Have a good day.”

She turns around, looking surprised before she smiles again. “You too!”

**Your Perspective**

You leave the building, completely dumbfounded. What happened to “leave me alone”? Yesterday Peter didn’t seem to want anything to do with you, and today he’s asking questions? What is he planning…

He probably just wants more free treats. The cookies cast a spell on him and he wants to sample more of your sweets! That’s gotta be it. 

You take in a deep breath of the crisp morning air as you walk to work. The sun has painted the clouds lovely hues of orange and pink and the sky is still slightly purple toward the horizon. 

_Today will be a good day._ You tell yourself. 

What’s on the agenda? You run through your schedule in your mind. You have work until noon, then you’ll make your way to the university, have lunch, and go to your classes. You got very lucky this semester and all of your classes are on the same days of the week! And they line up perfectly with when you’re needed at work. This semester is going to be a breeze.

You tap on the glass door of the bakery and the owner, Pamela, comes to let you in. “Good morning, y/n!” She says as she locks the door behind you.

“Hi, Pamela!” You yell from the back as you hang your bag on a rack. You put your apron on and tie it tightly around your waist.

“How was moving in to your apartment over the last couple of days?” She asks, joining you in the backroom and sitting at her desk. 

“It was fine!” You look down at a recipe she laid out for you and start grabbing the necessary ingredients.

“Any nutty neighbors?” She keeps the conversation going as she gets the register drawers ready for opening. “Anyone I should keep an eye out for?” She jokes. You’ve only known her for a few weeks, but Pamela is the kind of woman that would kill anyone who hurts her employees… Especially because she doesn’t have very many. She’s picky.

You laugh as you crack some eggs into flour. “Not, particularly!” You say, reading the recipe again. “Well. There is one guy.”

“Really?” She says, getting up and going to the front counter. “A guy?” She turns around and waggles her eyebrows at you through the opening in the wall. She likes to keep the kitchen in full view of customers, so they know exactly where their food is coming from and who’s making it.

You laugh and start mixing together the ingredients in your bowl. “No, no. Not like that. Yesterday I brought some of my neighbors cookies.”

“Those maple chocolate chip ones you’ve been workshopping?” 

“Yup!”

“Oh yum, those will get you on their good sides.”

“See, that’s what I thought!” You pull the dough out of the bowl and start kneading it. “But this guy, his name is Peter, he was cold to me right away! He took the cookies and closed the door.” You put your hands on your hips and put on your best grumpy man voice. “‘Leave me alone,’” You mimic him.

Pamela laughs as she joins you in the back again, pulling her own ingredients down to get another pastry started. “He sounds like a real nice guy.” She snarks.

“Well here’s the thing!” You say as you get back to kneading the dough. “This morning, he was heading down to the lobby at the same time as me. And he… talked to me. Politely. We had a conversation! I mean he seemed a little weird, but still!” You put the dough back into the bowl and cover it with a tea towel as you turn your attention to the stove, getting ready to make a fruit filling.

“Huh… Are you sure he doesn’t… You know.” She begins to whisk what’s in her bowl as she gives you another suggestive look.

“Ugh, I don’t know! He’s gotta be like twenty years older than me.” You cut up some strawberries and put them in a saucepan, along with some blackberries and raspberries. “It was just so weird.”

“Well, did he like the cookies?”

“Yeah, he told me he did anyway. He said there was just enough maple.” You pour sugar into the pan and smile to yourself.

“Well, there you go!” Pamela joins you to cut up some citrus fruits. “Maybe he just wants more of your sweets… And then… More of your sweets. If you catch my drift.”

You laugh again and shake your head. “What are you working on?”

“A citrus fruit tart! I’m not sure how it’ll be, but I want to try something new.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious.”

**His Perspective**

Once she’s gone, Peter sags. Was that okay? Or super weird. Did he just freak her out? She must think he’s a huge creep for living in this building. It’s almost exclusively college students. But it’s the fairest price for a guy in his situation… Whatever. He can’t dwell on it.

He walks slowly toward his mailbox and opens it up, just to find bills. Of course. He makes his way toward the windows of the lobby and looks up at the sky. He’ll see the sunrise at times if he’s still out doing Spiderman stuff, but he’s always too tired to appreciate it. But now… Wow. What a beautiful sight. Maybe today will be okay. A small smile returns to his face as he takes the elevator back up to his floor.

Peter spends the rest of the day doing what he normally would; sleeping on the couch, eating leftover pizza. But there is one break in his routine as he lets himself enjoy another one of her cookies. 

_“I’m happy you liked them!”_ Her voice echoes through his head as he leans against the counter and enjoys the treat. She thought people wouldn’t notice the maple… But he did. And she was super happy about it. He can’t help but smile again. He’s been doing a lot of that today. It feels… weird. But good. 

He lowers himself onto his couch and turns on the TV, flipping through the channels when he has the thought to watch a movie that he’s never seen before. He usually watches the same garbage: dumb reality shows or something he’s seen a million times before. But for some reason, he felt the urge to do something new. He searches through the movie channels and decides on _John Wick_. He’d read good things about it, but never got the chance to actually watch. 

Peter starts the movie and throughout its course, he finds himself leaning closer to the TV, verbally reacting to what’s on screen, and rooting for his good buddy Keanu Reeves. You get those losers, Keanu. Once it’s over and John Wick is walking triumphantly offscreen with his new dog, he feels… great. He actively enjoyed a movie, which is something he hadn’t found himself doing in a long time. When he and MJ used to watch stuff together he would do that kind of stuff… But he hadn’t felt like that guy lately. Something has flipped inside of him, what it is, he can’t quite put his finger on.

Peter glanced at the time on his phone, realizing it’s about time for Spiderman to make an appearance. He gets up from the couch and gets in the shower, washing the previous evening and today away. Once he’s finished with that, he dries himself thoroughly before putting the spider-suit on. Putting it on before fully dry, well. That’s just a nightmare.

Once suited up, he looks at himself in the mirror before putting the mask on. “Alright Spiderman. Ya ready?” He slips the mask over his head and gives himself a nod before opening his window and swinging off of the fire escape.

**Your Perspective**

You’ve taken the subway before, but never home from school. So tonight, you decide to try something new and take the subway to the nearest platform to your building and walk the rest of the way. Just to see how it goes, especially living in a new place. And because taxis and Ubers get pretty pricey. 

The subway ride goes smoothly enough. You leave the train and walk up the stairs, looking around to get your bearings. After you can’t quite place yourself, you put your address into your phone’s GPS and get going. 

It’s a nice change of scenery; you’re approaching the building from the opposite way that you usually come from. It’s all going pretty well until a couple of guys approach you. You quickly turn your GPS off and shove your phone into your pocket.

“Hey sweetheart.” One of them says to you, slightly behind you and to your right. You don’t reply.

“He said hi to you.” The other one says. He’s at the same position, but on your left. “A polite person would say hello back.”

“Um.” You glance back over each of your shoulders and smile meekly. “Hi there.”

“Man you’re cute.” The guy on your left says, walking right next to you now. His buddy matches his pace.

“Th-thanks.” You try to keep cool on the outside, but in your mind, you’re panicking. This typically doesn’t happen. You usually avoid walking around after dark, but the walk from the platform to your building didn’t seem long enough to be worried.

“Where are you headed?” The guy on your right asks, grazing his fingers along your arm.

You stare ahead, trying to think of a good lie. “I’m meeting a friend at a bar.”

“Really?” They look at each other. “I don’t know of any bars this way. What’s it called?”

“Uh-” You don’t get the chance to respond as the creep on your left grabs your wrist and swings you into the brick wall of a building. You open your mouth to call for help, but he covers it with his hand. 

“You lied to us, huh honey?” The one not pinning you to the wall strides up to you, right up against your cheek. You can feel his hot breath on your face. It’s disgusting. Terrible. He takes your free wrist, holding it above your head. What should you do now? 

You make a loud shrieking sound behind his hand and struggle under their grip. “ _Shut up!_ ” The one who initially pinned you yells. “You can’t save yourself. Give it up.”

“She might not be able to, but I sure can.” You watch as their eyes widen and they both let you go as a voice sounds from behind them. You fall to the ground and rub your wrists. 

“That’s not the best way to treat a lady, huh fellas?” You don’t get the chance to see your savior before your assailants start throwing punches at him. This doesn’t last long as he fights back easily and you see something shoot past your head and onto the wall beside you. You examine it quickly; it seems vaguely… weblike? But you’re too in-the-moment to think about it too hard.

The two men give up and run away after a moment, yelling “Fuck you, dude!” as they do. Clearly they weren’t built for fighting. 

You stand up, evaluating your wrists, making sure they didn’t hurt you too severely. You can already see them turning purple, but you can rotate them enough to know that nothing is broken. You let out a sigh and brush off your clothes.

“You okay?” 

You prepare a smile and finally look up at the guy that came to your rescue. Your smile drops immediately. “Holy fuck you’re Spiderman.”

**His Perspective**

Peter’s eyes widen under his mask. _Holy fuck it’s her._

He can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot.” He stretches his neck out, getting a few good cracks out of it. “For real, though, are you okay?” Now that he knows it’s her, he’s genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I think so.” She looks down at herself, turning slightly to eye the back of her pants. Peter turns his eyes down to avoid eyeing up her butt. She roots through her purse, pulls out her phone out of her pocket, and lets out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I’m good. It seems like they didn’t take anything.”

“Okay, good.” Peter stands there awkwardly as she thanks him again for helping her. “It’s no problem, really. It’s kind of my job.”

She laughs lightly and unlocks her phone to ready her GPS again. “Well, I should get going.” She says, starting off down the sidewalk.

“You’re not really going to a bar, are you?” He asks, reaching out to stop her, but thinking better of making physical contact. 

“Hm?” She turns back to him. “Oh, no. I’m going home.” She says, holding up her phone.

Peter nods as he walks up to her. “Do you want me to walk you home?” He says, suddenly realizing that may seem inappropriate. “Maybe. Only if you want me to. You don’t really have a reason to trust me. I don’t want you to feel like-”

“I think that’s a good idea.” She cuts him off, lightly touching his forearm with her fingers, taking him out of his thoughts. “I mean, you did just save me. I think I can count on you to keep me safe for a few more blocks.”

He laughs despite his anxiety and falls in step with her, and unbeknownst to her, they head off to _their_ apartment building. 

It’s mostly quiet as they walk, aside from her phone’s GPS pointing them in the right direction and people occasionally saying hello to Spiderman. She keeps glancing up at him and looking him over. He swears he can hear her whisper, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Where were you coming from?” He asks her, sensing that she wanted to break the silence.

“School! I have class all day on Mondays and Wednesdays.” She smiles up at him. He’s really starting to enjoy her frequent grins. 

“Oh, gotcha.”

“Yeah…” She stares ahead, then continues, “I don’t usually go home this way, so. Thought I’d try something new I guess.”

They arrive at the door of the apartment building and she turns to Peter. “Thanks again, Spiderman.” She can’t help but giggle. “Feels so weird to say. Anyway, I guess I know not to go home this way anymore.”

“How do you usually go?” He asks, leaning against the brick next to the door.

“Taxis or Uber. It can be pricey, but I guess that’s the safest way to travel for me? I don’t know.” She runs her fingers through her hair. 

“Well…” No Peter, don’t do it. It’s not a good idea. “If you ever decide to take the subway again, I’ll keep an eye on that part of town. Maybe we could do this again.” OH COME ON, PETER! He suppresses the urge to smack his head into the wall. Why did he have to make it sound like this was a date or some shit?

She laughs as she pulls a sticky note and pen out of her bag. “I might just take you up on that.” She hands them to him and says, “Do you have a phone number? Or does Spiderman keep that kind of thing a secret?” She smirks and leans against the brick on the other side of the door coolly, almost mockingly.

Normally he would think better of doing something like this. But in the moment, his brain seems to have left his head. He chuckles at her mimicry, scrawls his phone number on the piece of paper, and draws a lame little spider next to it. 

“I mean yeah. But you don’t seem like you’re a bad person.” Peter lowers himself to meet her eyes. It’s easier to make direct eye contact while he has the mask on. “Unless you’re a descendent of the Green Goblin or something. Are you?” He whispers.

She laughs louder than he’s heard her laugh so far. “No, no I’m not.” She beams up at him. “Well then I might just see you around, Spiderman. Goodnight.” She turns and goes into the lobby. He watches as she enters the elevator, waves at him, and disappears behind the sliding doors. 

It’s at this moment that the weight of Peter’s actions hit him. “Fuck.” He hisses, shooting some web at the building across the way and hoisting himself to the roof. Once he’s up there, and sure he’s away from prying eyes, he removes his mask and yells, “FUCK!”

He really shouldn’t have done that. What if she wants to get to know Peter better and asks for his phone number? Will he have to keep pretending that he doesn’t like her? Or maybe he could give her his landline? Because he still has one for some dumb reason… 

His train of thought derails as he hears his cell phone beep. He pulls it out and unlocks it to view a text message. 

_Hi Spiderman! It’s y/n! Oh, I just realized I never gave you my name. Well. That’s it! And this is my phone number :)_

Peter smirks down at his phone and saves the contact information. Well, it happened. He can’t take it back. He could stand on this roof worrying about it all night, or get back to being Spiderman. He decides to go with the latter. He pulls his mask back on and swings off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Peter B Parker is warming up to you a little bit! And Spiderman has made an appearance... What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your romantic stroll with Spiderman, you think your life can't get any stranger. Until your neighbor pulls some... weird stuff with you. Is he interested? How could that be...

**Your Perspective**

You step into your apartment, close the door behind you, and lock it. You immediately throw your bag on the ground and give a yell. Just… a general yell. You went through some unbelievable stuff tonight and you feel like it warrants an outburst. Hopefully those guys that pinned you have learned their lesson. 

You lay belly-down on your couch and stare at your phone, opening your text message to Spiderman. He read it… but didn’t reply. Should you feel scorned? No, no. He’s a superhero. He’s probably out saving other damsels in distress. As the thought hits you, you frown. Does he do this with other people? Save them from some thugs and make a promise to protect them again? That seems like it would be rough to do, especially considering the amount of people in New York City. But you also think, why would you be different? Whether he gives them special treatment or not, he saves loads of people every day. 

You close the message and shove your face into your couch, screaming again. You sense a weird feeling growing in your chest. A feeling that… you want Spiderman to remember you. And you know just the trick.

Suddenly motivated, you jump up from your couch and dash to your kitchen, tying your home apron around your waist. Yes, you have a home apron and a work apron. You like cute things, and you found the most adorable, frilly pink and yellow gingham apron at a shop and you couldn’t resist it. Pamela prefers a different vibe for her shop, so. This is your home apron. You smile to yourself as you catch a glimpse of your reflection in the oven. 

Now, what kind of sweets does Spiderman like? Or maybe he’s not a fan of sweets at all? Better start with something more neutral. You pull out your favorite cookbook and flip through the well-loved pages to a cheese danish recipe. You grab the ingredients you need and get started.

As you roam about your kitchen, you can’t help but think about him. What is a night of being Spiderman like? Exhilarating? Fun? Probably exhausting. It would be nice for someone to give him a snack while he’s working hard, right? You stop yourself, realizing you sound like a housewife. Before tonight, you weren’t even sure that Spiderman existed! You kind of thought he was a news hoax; stations competing to get more views. But now here you are, baking for him. You don’t know him personally, you don’t even know who he really is! He might not ever tell you!

You ground yourself after this whirlwind of thoughts and put the danishes in the oven. You lean against the counter and pick up your phone again, opening your text messages once more. Still left on read. 

“Hmph.” You fold your arms and lean your forehead against the coolness of the counter. “Get a hold of yourself, y/n.” You whisper aloud, straightening and heading to get ready for bed.

**His Perspective**

Peter slips into his apartment window; another night of being Spiderman in the books. He pulls his mask off, running his hands through his hair. He sniffs the air, the lingering smell of baking wafting through his living room. It’s then he remembers what he did the night before.

He pulls out his phone and winces, seeing the text from her that went unanswered. Should he even reply? Or remain mysterious and aloof? He stares at his phone for what feels like an eternity when he hears a quiet knock on his door. His eyes dart up from his phone, then down at his still spider-suited body. What time was it? He glances at the numbers in the top corner of his phone, seeing that it was already seven in the morning. 

“Uh… Who is it?” Peter calls out, hurriedly pulling off his suit.

“It’s y/n!” She replies. “Sorry if I’m waking you.”

“No, you’re good!” He says, kicking his suit off of his ankles and looking around the room for some clothes. “Just give me a sec!” 

He throws the spider-suit into the bathroom and pulls on some sweats. He doesn’t see a shirt nearby… does he need one? He probably needs one, but his hand is already turning the doorknob. 

“Hey!” He greets her a little too excitedly as he opens the door. He clears his throat and slumps his shoulders a bit. “What’s uh. What’s up?”

She’s smiling. He thought he was getting used to her cheerful face, but his heart seems to skip a beat this morning. “I made something and thought you’d want a piece!” She hands him a pastry wrapped in cling wrap with a small, pink origami rose attached.

“Oh sick.” He says, his hand brushing against hers as he takes it. “What is it this time, master baker?” Fuck, that sounds gross. Nice going, Peter. Way not to sound like a total creep.

“A cheese danish!” She clasps her hands in front of her. “I made them for someone, but there were way too many. I hope you like it!” She turns to leave.

But Peter can’t help himself; he wants more of her. “Wait,” he blurts out.

“Hm?” She’s already made it to her door, but she turns back.

“Here, let me try one for you. Real-time feedback.” 

She giggles and leans back against her door. “Okay. Go for it.”

As he unwraps it to take a bite, he looks her up and down for what feels like the first time. She’s still wearing her PJs; a short-sleeved shirt with flowers cascading down and matching shorts.  _ Man, what a body.  _ He thinks as he brings the pastry to his lips to take a bite. She’s also got fluffy pink slippers on. He smiles as he chews, thinking about how they suit her. She must have so many cute things. He thinks about what she would wear on a first date, the apron she might wear when she bakes… what kind of lingerie she’d be into.

He falls back to Earth when she asks, “So? How is it?” 

Peter swallows the bite and smiles at her. “Very good.” 

“Any specifics?”

“The perfect amount of sweetness for a cheese danish.” He says, licking some cheese filling off of his thumb. God, since when did eating pastries feel so erotic?

She smiles lightly and turns back to grasp the doorknob, giving him the opportunity to sneak a peek at her bottom. “Good. I’m glad you like it.” She says quietly, stepping into her apartment. “Hopefully the person I made them for likes them too!” She gives a small wave. “Talk to you later, Peter. Have a good day.” And she closes the door.

Peter stands there, speechless. What the hell was that? It all felt so… sensual. Or was that just in his mind? He shuts his door, wrapping up the rest of his uneaten pastry. He tosses it onto his counter and leans against the door, closing his eyes. He remembers the curve of her waist into her hips… The round fullness of her ass…The way her chest looked in her PJ shirt...

“Fuck.” He growls, opening his eyes, looking down, and finding himself hard. “What the  _ fuck _ is this girl doing to me?” He shuts his eyes again, squeezing his eyelids closed. 

He hadn’t felt this way in such a long time. He felt the way he did when he first met MJ in high school; young and stupid. And fully unable to control his impulses. He sees his ex in his mind; her back and her red hair cascading down. As his brain turns her around, he can’t help but see  _ her  _ again. Not MJ. 

Peter opens his eyes again, smacking a hand to his forehead. This girl might just be the end of him. 

**Your Perspective**

You take a deep breath after closing your door. What  _ was  _ that? Was he trying to be sexy? Weider still, did you actually think he was sexy? The way he was blatantly eyeing you up and down as he took a bite, the way he licked his thumb afterward? It definitely got your heart racing. Which feels… odd. Just a couple of days ago, he refused to have a conversation with you. Now he’s checking you out?

You head into your bathroom to get the shower going. Before you get undressed you take a look at yourself in the mirror. You run your hands over your body, quickly becoming aware of how well your PJs accentuate your features. Your hips, your chest. You turn and look at your butt, give a low whistle, and laugh at yourself. 

“I guess I can’t blame him.” You say to your reflection, taking your clothes off to hop into the warm water. 

You don’t have work or class today, so you plan on using the time to get your homework done and relax. Maybe try a new recipe. 

As you read your textbook, your mind can’t help but wander back to Spiderman and what happened the night before… as well as Peter and that weird moment in the hallway. You shake yourself out of the thoughts and realize you’ve been staring at the same page for ten minutes, not retaining any information. You grunt and close the book, deciding to take a break.

You lay down on your couch, covering your face with your hands. You need to focus. You told yourself Peter wasn’t worth your time, and Spiderman is… Spiderman. You literally have no idea who this guy is. He seems nice, but that’s the extent of your knowledge. 

You pull your phone out of your pocket and open the Daily Bugle, taking a look at the front page. You scroll down when you see a picture of Spiderman.  _ I wonder if Peter took this one…  _ the thought passes your mind quickly, but you don’t dwell on it. The headline reads “Spiderman Rescues Children from Sinking School Bus”. You click the link and you’re taken to the article.

You skim the paragraphs, but you know why you clicked it. You want pictures of Spiderman, and boy does this page deliver. You see shots of him hanging precariously off of a bridge by some web, reaching down to a group of children crowded on top of a school bus that is sinking into a river. You find yourself staring at the way his muscle flexes as he holds on… Each of the fingers of his outreached hand. You continue to scroll when you see a video. It’s simple, taken far away from someone’s cell phone. But the quality is good enough that you can clearly see him giving a thumbs up and waving. You giggle and watch the video loop. He seems like such a genuine, goofy, nice dude. 

You shoot up from the couch, sitting with your back as straight as an arrow. “No.” You say to your apartment. “I  _ cannot  _ be catching feelings for Spiderman.” You lock your phone and lay back down, placing it on your stomach.

You stay still for a moment or two, your arms folded indignantly over your chest. Then, you unlock your phone, scrolling back up in the article to stare at the picture of Spiderman on the bridge again. You let loose a long sigh and close your eyes. You lock your phone once again, placing it on the coffee table next to you, and slide your hand down your pants.

You find yourself embarrassingly wet and groan at yourself. Is this really happening right now? Did you really get this turned on just from looking at pictures and a dumb little video of  _ Spiderman _ ? Your brain can’t believe it, but your body is confirming it as the truth.

You slide your middle finger between your folds, spreading the wetness up and down the length of your pussy. Once you’re slick all over, you begin to rub slow circles around your clit and a quiet moan slips from your mouth. It’s been too long since you’ve done this, or had sex for that matter. You’ve been focused on school and work, and you haven’t met anyone that interested you in that way. 

You feel your face grow hot and your breathing picks up as you reach your other hand down and slip one of your fingers inside. You give a sharp gasp, feeling embarrassed again. You’re approaching a climax way too easily here. The slow circles around your clit become fast and messy and you slide another finger into your vagina. You pump them in and out of yourself faster and faster and arch your back. You bite down hard on your lip as you remember the moment of contact between you and Spiderman, just when you lightly touched his arm. It felt… electric. You close your eyes tightly, thinking of his muscles and the way his suit fits his body, when Peter’s eyes pop into your mind. The way they wandered up and down your body this morning, the way his tongue slipped up his thumb. 

As this vision of Peter cements itself in your mind’s eye, you plunge your fingers deep into your core, continuing to work your clit as you moan loudly, your orgasm spilling from deep inside you. You keep your fingers on your bud, pressing down lightly, your previously messy circles becoming completely erratic as you come undone. You slide your fingers out, bringing that arm up to bite down into as you suppress what could have been an Earth-shattering groan.

Your fingers slow and you bring your other arm out of your pants, both limbs now hanging limp at your sides. You breathe heavily, feeling utterly spent. Your eyelids begin to droop just as you hear your phone’s notification sound for a text message. You muster all of your energy to reach across and grab it.

When you bring it to your face, you can hardly believe your eyes.

_ One New Message from Spiderman  _

You shoot up from the couch again, quickly opening the message. It simply says:

_ Thanks for sending this. Maybe I’ll see you soon _

A smile spreads its way across your face and you cover your eyes again with one hand, holding the phone tightly to your chest with the other. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing yourself to sink back to Earth. 

You stand up slowly from the couch, trying hard not to give yourself a head rush. You wash your hands and splash some water in your face, taking another slow breath. You sit back down at your book, smiling. Maybe you’ll actually be able to focus now.

**His Perspective**

Peter flops onto his bed, a spot in his apartment that’s gone unused for at least a month. He typically is so tired from the night before that once he’s on his couch, he’s down for the count. But this felt like the right time to put it to use.

He stares up at his ceiling, unable to think of anything other than her body. He thinks of how it would feel to grab her hips, run her hands through her hair, touch her breasts, face… Ugh! He feels so dumb! Like a little lovesick teenager! He stares down at his crotch again, his erection straining against his sweatpants.

He lets out a long sigh, reaching one hand down to grab his length. He hisses through clenched teeth. He hasn’t had any action in what… a few months at least? And once he gets home in the morning, he can’t even think of doing something like this. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything other than sleep. That and… he hasn’t had the motivation in this long either.

Peter massages himself over the fabric, grunting softly as he does so. He closes his eyes, imaging the girl across the hall. What she might be doing at this moment… Baking? Is she wearing a cute apron, her cheeks covered in flour? Studying? Does she do that thing where people bite the end of their pen when they’re in deep thought? God, that’s cute.

As he massages more firmly, he’s suddenly feeling constrained in his pants. He lifts his hips and pulls his pants down slightly and pulls himself out, letting his dick spring free from his boxer briefs. He groans as he feels the cool temperature of the room against his intimate skin. 

He pumps his hand leisurely as he’s enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. He allows his mind to wander again, letting himself wonder what it would be like… to kiss her. To feel her lips move against his, her tongue in his mouth. What she might taste like. Sweet? From taste-testing her pastries? He thinks about kissing her hard, pressing himself against her. 

Peter moans and his eyes fly open. He almost feels embarrassed that the sound came from  _ his _ lips. But it also made him all the more aroused. He strokes his cock with more urgency, wanting to feel the peak of his pleasure. He pumps quickly and squeezes his hand lightly around the shaft, stopping every so often to spread his precum over the head of his dick with his thumb. 

He has one more thought pop into his head: simply the thought of her kneeling in front of him… opening her mouth and… This sends him over the edge. Not even the thought of the contact, just the image. He groans loudly as he’s pushed to climax, his cum shooting out and over his abdomen. He continues pumping as he rides it out, breathing heavily as his eyelids drift closed.

He lays there for a moment, all sensual thoughts nothing but a fleeting memory. His mind is clouded by orgasm, the first one he’s had in a while. He almost forgot how relaxing this can be.

Peter looks down at himself and the mess he’s made on his stomach. He lets out another breath and makes his way to the bathroom, wiping himself with a wad of bath tissue before turning the shower on.

He walks out to his living space and grabs his phone from the table. Without thinking too hard about it, he sends her a text. It feels like the right thing to do, after his mind was bombarded with nothing but thoughts of her. He keeps it simple and sends it off. 

He eyes himself in the mirror, wondering if he even crosses her mind while she’s alone. He steps out of his sweatpants and into the warm water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little taste of smut for you guys! Oh don't you worry, there will be more to come later. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your best to go about your life while you sort out your feelings for your neighbor and (as weird as it is) Spiderman. You confide in your boss and decide to see Spiderman again that evening!

**Your Perspective**

You leave your apartment a little earlier the next morning, not wanting to see Peter after what happened yesterday. Both the flirting in the hallway, as well as his appearance in your masturbation mind-theater. You don’t think you can face him right now, it would be too embarrassing. Not that he would know… But what if he could somehow? Better not risk it.

You arrive at the bakery before Pamela, waiting outside and watching the sun get higher and brighter. She’s surprised to see you there, but doesn’t ask you any questions about it. But once you’re inside, you can’t help but spill your thoughts as she’s going about her morning business.

“Something weird happened, Pamela.” You blurt out, pulling pastries out of the refrigerator to put into the oven. “With uh. That Peter guy.”

“Oh, really?” She replies, smirking at you.

“Yes, really!” You cry, putting some sweets into the display case. “I think he was flirting with me!”

Pamela laughs, preparing the necessary components for quiches. “I knew it was only a matter of time!” She calls from the kitchen.

“What?!”

“Have you  _ seen _ yourself, girl?” She jokes. “You’re too cute to ignore!”

“Oh my god.” You roll your eyes to yourself, standing up from the case. You lean over the counter into the kitchen. “I mean I guess? I don’t know. I gave him a cheese danish yesterday morning and he just like… blatantly checked me out!”

“And that made you feel?” Pamela urged, looking you in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

You look down at the ground. “Good…” You say quietly, looking back up at her face. “Good, okay?!” You laugh at yourself. 

“Well then, good!” She says, mixing ingredients in a bowl. “Then let it ride! And maybe do some flirting back.” She winks at you.

“But this other thing happened too… With uh.” You gulp before saying, “Spiderman.”

“Whoa really?” She stops what she’s doing. “You saw him? In person?”

“Yeah, he actually walked me home.”

“Whoa!” She grabs your face in her hands. “That’s crazy! What a gentleman! Was he a gentleman?”

You giggle. “Yes, he was. I think I like… caught feelings for him? Kinda?”

“Already?” Pamela gets back to mixing. “Damn, your heart works fast, sweetie!” She laughs.

“But he’s Spiderman!” You say, rounding back into the kitchen to put the chilled pastries into the now-hot oven. “I don’t even know who he is!”

“Well, that’s part of the fun of it right?” She says. “The mystery of it all.” She pulls the hem of her apron over the bottom half of her face and shifts her eyes around the room exaggeratedly.

You laugh again. “Yes, I suppose.” You pull one of the cheese danishes out of the gift bag you’ve put them in to deliver to Spiderman later. “Here, try one. I’m giving the rest to him later. Him being Spiderman. To thank him.”

Pamela puts her mixing bowl down to unwrap the treat and take a bite. She takes a moment, analyzing the flavor. You’ve seen her do this loads of times, whether with your recipes or her own. 

Her face breaks out into a smile. “I would flirt with you too, after tasting this.” She teases, smacking your behind playfully.

You yelp and shake your head at her, getting back to setting up the shop. Hopefully Spiderman likes them too…

**His Perspective**

Peter spends his afternoon editing pictures of himself performing acts of daring-do all over New York City. He can’t believe he’s been doing this for as long as he’s been Spiderman, but Jameson would have his head if he didn’t deliver every week. And boy does he. Other photographers try to get pictures of the elusive hero, but he doesn’t let them get close enough. Just the way it ought to be. If he’s saving people all over the city, he might as well get paid for it, right?

Once he’s finished and emails his work to The Daily Bugle for review, he looks at his phone. It’s early evening and he hasn’t heard from her yet. But who knows if she would ask him to walk her home again the day straight after?

He prepares himself a nice PB and J sandwich and watches the first episode of a show called  _ Stranger Things  _ on Netflix. Again, it’s something he was aware of but never made time for. It was fun, but he wasn’t sure if it was quite his taste. But he did like that Hopper guy. 

After finishing up his meal, he gets to it, putting on his spider-suit and hyping himself up for another evening of superhero bullshit. 

It’s a slow night and while Peter does some small things around the city, he finds himself hovering around the subway stop that she’s supposed to emerge from. Just as he helps an older woman take groceries into her home, his phone gives him the alert that he’s gotten a text message.

“Do you need anything else?” He asks, trying very hard to keep any impatience out of his voice.

“No, thank you, young man.” The old woman says, taking his hand in hers and patting it lightly. 

“Anytime, Mrs. Abelman.” He says, swinging off onto a roof nearby.

He pulls out his phone and unlocks it, ecstatic to see that it’s from her.

_ Hi, Spiderman! I’ll be at the subway stop in a few! :) Can you meet me there? _

“Yes!” He yells loudly, then shrinks into himself. “Cool. Be cool.” He says, sending a message back.

_ Sure thing. _

That’s good, right? Not too much. Not too… eager. Just a nice, neutral reply.

Before Peter can overthink it, he swings off to the subway stop nearest to where he found her yesterday. He just kind of wanders around there, realizing he must look like a freak. Well, he would if he wasn’t a known superhero. Otherwise he’d just be some weirdo in spandex.

He’s facing toward the street when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. “Spiderman?”

He turns around to see her standing there, smiling brightly, as per usual. “Hey, y/n.” He remembers that he didn’t see her this morning, and takes in her appearance as he greets her. 

She’s wearing a dress that hits the smallest part of her waist, outlining her shape perfectly. It’s cut to a low V and he feels lucky that she can’t see his eyes behind his mask because he definitely helps himself to the sight of her cleavage. She’s holding a blue gift bag with curly ribbons attached to it.

“How’s it goin’?” He asks, after feeling as though he’s sufficiently taken her in. 

“Oh, I’m alright!” She says. “Shall we get going?” She starts walking slowly, waiting for him to fall in step beside her.

“Ah, sure!” He says, heading off down the sidewalk. “What’s the bag about? You going to a party or something?” He asks, pointing down to her hands, which are both clasped tightly around the handles.

“No!” She says, lifting it slightly. “I actually… I made you something... To thank you!” 

_ Don’t tell me _ . Peter thinks as she offers the bag to him.

“Cheese danishes!” 

He lets a small laugh out and regrets it right away. Her smile falls a little bit. “Ack! I’m sorry!” He sputters. “I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just that no one has ever really given me anything before!” He takes the bag from her. “I really appreciate it. So you made these?”

Her smile returns in full force. “Yeah! I bake in my free time and I actually work at a bakery too.”

“Which one?” He asks, knowing full well that he’s going to start going there.

“Pamela’s? It’s like right down the street from my apartment building.” She gestures vaguely. “You should go there sometime!” She’s quiet for a moment, a contemplative look washing over her face. “I mean, if you want to. I’m not sure if you’d like to go in your whole… Spiderman get-up.” She covers her mouth with a hand. “I’m sorry, is that too, like, personal? To refer to your life outside of being Spiderman?”

He laughs and puts an encouraging hand on her shoulder. “No, it’s cool. A little weird, really. But fine.” He says, giving a thumbs up. “Maybe I will go!” He bends his knees so they’re face to face. “You just won’t know who I am.”

Her eyes widen a little bit before she giggles. “That’s pretty crazy, huh?” She says, fidgeting with her fingers. 

“A little.” He shrugs his shoulders, thinking about how she would probably never guess in a million years that the guy behind the mask was living in her apartment building, let alone across the hall from her. “But that’s just kind of my life.”

**Your Perspective**

You continue on your late-night walk with a superhero. You know, a casual way to spend your Wednesday evening. As you talk, it feels as though it takes no time at all to get to your apartment building.

“Well, this is me!” You say, feeling stupid. Of course he knows that already. He walked you home last night!

“Yup!” Spiderman says.

You both stand there in an awkward silence. He bounces on the balls of his feet, swinging the bag of danishes back and forth. Are you wasting his time? Oh no. You have the fleeting thought to invite him up to your apartment but… is that too forward? Too much too soon? 

You open your mouth to say something just as he begins to speak as well. “Oh I’m sorry.” He says. “You go ahead.”

You giggle and smile up at him. “Thanks for doing this again.” You say, looking down at your feet. “Maybe I’ll see you at Pamela’s soon? Not that I would know, that is.”

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah… But maybe you will! I’ll tell you what. If I decide to visit, I’ll text you the morning of.” 

You feel your face get hot and you clasp your hands in front of your chest. “Okay. I like that idea.” You nod and turn to walk inside. “See you around then, Spiderman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet for y'all this week. Nothing too thrilling, but like I said before, more is coming! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman said he just might come see you while you're working... But can you even figure out who he is?

**Your Perspective**

You wake up to the sound of your alarm and give a raspy groan. You were just having the greatest dream! You were swinging around New York City with Spiderman. The views you imagined? Amazing. But the best part? The way you thought his arm would feel around your waist. Nice and warm, holding on tightly as he propels you both from building to building. It ended the way your other two encounters did, him dropping you off at your building. But in your dream… You invited him up. And just as you crossed your threshold, you were forced to wake up.

You drag yourself out of bed and to the shower, assessing your reflection as you wait for the water to warm up. It must have been a restful night, no tossing and turning; your hair looks exactly the same as when you laid down. You smile, making fun of yourself in your mind.  _ Ooh, someone has a crush!  _ You roll your eyes, undress, and step into the shower.

Once you’re clean, you go through your closet for something to wear when you remember what Spiderman said last night… He might come to Pamela’s! He didn’t say it would be today, but what if it was? You want to look cute, right? But you need to be comfortable… You also think that you shouldn't look like you're trying too hard. You decide on a pair of high-waisted jeans and light pink off-the-shoulder crop top. You do your makeup as you usually would, but instead of a neutral lip, you throw on a nice deep pink. You outline your Cupid’s bow precisely, making sure your lips are looking perfectly kissable. You spritz some floral, fresh perfume onto your wrists and look at yourself in the mirror again. You decide you look amazing and your smile widens.

You make your way into the kitchen, tossing a frozen waffle into the toaster. You may be a baker, but sometimes Eggo is just the way to go. You tap your fingers on the countertop, suddenly feeling bold. You move to your bag and pull out an index card, scrawling out a note to Peter. You figure it may be time to get to know this dude a little better. And what better way than to pass notes? 

Your waffle pops out of the toaster and you pull it out, slathering it with butter and strawberry jam. You glance at your phone and see that it’s about time to head out. You grab your work apron and your bag and head out the door with the waffle dangling from your lips.

Before trotting down the hallway to the elevator, you slip the note beneath Peter’s door. You giggle to yourself and make your way down to the lobby and off to work.

**His Perspective**

It was another slow night in New York City, so Spiderman took his leave a little early. Peter slunk back into his apartment window at about three in the morning, leaving plenty of time to get a decent night’s sleep. Well, for him anyway. He stripped off his spider-suit, washed his face, and slid into bed.

He had a pleasant dream; sitting with her at a small cafe, one his mind made up. They shared a slice of red velvet cake and she playfully sucked cream cheese frosting off of his thumb. They were just making their way to his couch when he woke up.

Peter rubs the sleep out of his eyes and grabs his phone. Ten thirty in the morning? Already? He typically has trouble sleeping for long amounts of time, hence the frequent naps throughout the day. He stays in bed for a bit when he remembers what Spiderman had told her yesterday. Will it be weird for him to send her a casual text during the day? He did text her yesterday afternoon… Whatever. Just do it.

He unlocks his phone and his thumbs fly across the keyboard as he composes his text.

_ Hey y/n. You working today? _

He places his phone next to him on the bed as he rolls on his side. He stares at it for a moment before it beeps. He snatches it and brings it to his face.

_ Hi! Yes! You caught me at a good time, I’m on a break right now lol _

Peter smiles at the message, able to read it in her voice. He can even hear her laugh echo through his mind. He reminds himself of the time and types another message.

_ What time are you there until? _

He moves to put his phone down again, but her response is almost immediate. 

_ I’m off at 12:30 :)  _

So soon? He kicks his blanket off at dashes to the bathroom to get the shower going. Hold on though… He knows the place and has been there a few times, but that was before she started working there. Will it be weird for him to turn up out of the blue? Would she suspect that he’s the guy under the mask? Better make this next message ambiguous. 

_ Gotcha. Hopefully I’ll make it in before you go _

He sends the message off and takes a quick shower. He combs through his drawers for something to wear. Does he really own  _ that  _ many pairs of sweatpants? He finally finds a nice-ish pair of jeans and pulls them on. He throws on a black T-shirt and a black and blue plaid flannel on top. He rolls up the sleeves, showing off his toned forearms. Girls dig that, right? He finishes the outfit off with black high-top converse and looks in the floor-length mirror in his room.

Peter gasps a bit. He looks… good. Young, even. Not that he’s a super old dude or anything, but this definitely makes him look thirty again. Like someone who’s got a future. He runs a hand through his hair to achieve his signature tousled look and heads toward the door.

He stops in his tracks when he sees the note. He kneels down to pick it up and he turns it over slowly. The handwriting is loopy, but clear. One could describe it as feminine, but who knows. He doesn’t even need to read what’s written to know that it’s from her. His eyes scroll over the words.

**Hi Peter! Sorry for being cryptic and sliding a note under your door. I was just wondering… What kind of pastry would you want to try next? Also, I have a question. What’s your favorite color? Just curious. ☺**

**Have a good day! -Y/N**

Holy shit. So she does want to get to know Peter. She’s clearly interested in knowing more about Spiderman, but this… Peter never would have suspected this would happen. A big, bright smile spreads across his face and he feels dumb again. This girl is sending him into a tizzy. A proper tizzy. 

He finds a pen amongst the clutter on his kitchen counter and scrawls out a reply on the back. After finishing, he reads it over and nods to himself. He grabs his keys and heads out of his apartment, stopping to slide the index card back under her door. 

**Your Perspective**

You read the last message Spiderman sent you more than once. He  _ hopes _ to see you before you’re off? Does that mean he’s too busy? You try to calm your anxieties, but find yourself biting your nails as you swing back and forth on the desk chair in the back of the store. Once your break is finished, you head out to the counter, sending Pamela back into the kitchen.

Since you’ve been back from your break, you’ve seen a few guys, but you’re not certain any of them are him. But how could you possibly know? You could only hope that he’d give you a sign, but you’re sure he doesn’t want to be too obvious. You think you could place his personality or voice, but again, you can’t be positive. You don’t know what he might be like in public. 

You turn to take a tray of chocolate-strawberry cupcakes from Pamela when you hear the bell above the door ring. Without turning back around you say, “Welcome! Be with you in just a sec.”

“Sure thing, y/n.” 

You nearly trip over your feet as you spin around quickly to see who’s standing at the counter. It’s… Peter. Not someone you expected to see today, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless!

“Oh, it’s you!” You say, beginning to place the cupcakes in the display case.

“It’s… me?” He chuckles and crouches a bit to make eye contact with you through the glass. “Were you expecting someone else?”

You feel your face flush and you shake your head, hoping he doesn’t notice. “Not really!” Once you finish putting the cupcakes away, you call Pamela back to take the tray. “Oh, Pamela! This is my neighbor, Peter.”

Pamela gives him a once-over, then looks at you and raises her eyebrows playfully. “Nice to meet you, Peter. Oh wait! You’ve been in here before.”

“You have?” You ask, turning to look at him again.

“Yeah, I used to come a little more often.” He raises his voice a bit. “Until  _ someone  _ stopped serving doughnuts!”

Pamela laughs loudly. “Yeah, yeah. You were one of like three people that got them! Try something else.”

You giggle and lean against the display case, spreading your arms across the surface. “What can I grab for you?”

You see Peter taking in your appearance, able to tell that his eyes are wandering over your shoulders and chest. But you can’t say that you really mind. It gives you time to look him over. And he looks… nice! This is the first time you’ve seen him wearing jeans, and you get a nice peek at his forearms with the way his sleeves are cuffed around his elbows. Your eyes meet up again at the same time and you give him a knowing smirk. You swear you can see a blush form on his cheeks.

He clears his throat and his eyes move across the sweets in the case. “Well, what’s good?” He yells again, “If there aren’t any doughnuts!!”

Pamela gives a yell from the back, waving him off with one hand. 

You squat down and look over the pastries in the case. “Hmm…” You think for a moment before straightening again. “I know you liked the maple chocolate chip cookies.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you liked the cheese danish, yes?” You feel your face gain a fresh flush as you remember his tongue lapping the cream off of his thumb.

“Yup. Very tasty.”

“I think you might like this.” You walk to one end of the case and pull on a glove before grabbing a chocolate croissant. “Pamela makes the chocolate that goes inside! She melts it down and mixes in cream cheese. It’s delectable.” 

Peter nods his head before his tongue swipes across his lips. “That sounds perfect.” He looks at the case again. “Anything savory?”

You nod excitedly and lead him to another portion of the glass counter. “Yes! I actually made these.” You pull out another croissant and ask, “Do you like spicy stuff?”

You can practically see his mouth start watering. “Yes, absolutely!”

“Excellent. This is a bacon and cheese croissant with a jalapeno spread I made.” 

“Sounds perfect.” He smiles warmly at you and you feel your heart jump. 

He hasn’t really given you a genuine smile yet… He may have smirked or something during the exchange the other morning, but this was different. He made eye contact and smiled right at you. You find yourself staring and you shake yourself out of your thoughts.

“Great! Do you want them warmed up?” You chirp, hoping he didn’t notice you drift off.

“Yes, please.”

You nod and take the croissants to the oven, putting them in one at a time. You don’t want the chocolate mixing with the jalapeno. They should be tasted individually and you want to give him the optimal flavor experience. After they’re both heated and in their own bags, you walk them and him over to the register.

You ring him up and he pouts playfully when he sees that you’ve charged him full price. “Aw, no neighbor discount?”

“Not for you!” Pamela yells from the back.

Peter laughs and you’re mesmerized by the sound. It’s loud and clear and joyful. You can’t help but giggle along with him. 

“Yeah, yeah! I’m just kidding.” He calls back, handing you fifteen dollars. “Keep the change, okay?”

He walks toward the door before turning back and saying, “Oh, I got your note by the way! Your response is in your apartment.” He gives you a wink and leaves.

You wave as he leaves, mind swirling with warmth and affection. Hang on a second! You’re so stunned by this whole interaction that you completely forgot that Spiderman is still supposed to come in! You spend the rest of your shift keeping note of the different men that come in and playing a fun guessing game in your head of which one he may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far! How do you feel about it? Do you like another one more? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, I know the world is a mess right now. I'm struggling with finding ways to help and keep my anxiety at bay. We just have to take it one day at a time. Remember to amplify the voices of BIPOC and donate to the right causes. Here's a list of places to donate to if you have the means: Reclaim the Block, Campaign Zero, and the Black Visions Collective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your mind reels from trying to figure out which guy may have been Spiderman, you decide to be bold.

**Your Perspective**

Of all of the men that you saw Pamela’s today, you couldn’t be one hundred percent sure that any of them were the one you were looking for. There were a couple that seemed promising, but something about them just didn’t convince you. _But how the heck can I be sure?_ You think to yourself for the millionth time. At least Peter came in… That was a bright spot in your shift, as well as a moment to take your mind off of the whole Spiderman deal.

You say goodbye to your boss and head home. 

You unlock your door and beam down at the returned index card before you. You set your stuff down, kick off your shoes, and rush back to pick it up. The questions you asked weren’t much, but you’re still eager to see his response.

**It’s alright, y/n. I like cryptic! If you’re offering, I’d love some cheesy focaccia bread. Think you can handle that?**

**And my favorite color is red. Is this 20 questions? What’s your favorite movie?**

**-Peter**

You hold the index card in one hand, smushing your cheek to your face with the other. Red. He likes red. And he wants to keep this correspondence going! You decide you’ll send a new note in the morning. In the meantime, you can start searching for a good focaccia bread recipe!

As you open your laptop and go to your favorite baking advice website, you receive a text message. You pick your phone up lazily, not yet tearing your eyes from your computer screen. Your eyes dart down to your phone to see the message is from Spiderman! 

_I liked your outfit today. And the pastries are delicious._

You let out a yelp of excitement. So he did come! And he thought you looked nice… Your outfit contemplation paid off! You think about asking him what pastries he bought, but that may be a little too revealing.

_Aw, thank you! I’m glad you enjoyed them._

You put your phone face down on the table, turning back to your laptop to print a recipe you found. 

Your text goes unanswered as you mill about your kitchen, preparing the bread for Peter. As you do so, your mind is consumed trying to figure out which of the men you saw today could have been Spiderman. It’s hard to come to a decision though, as most of them have faded into obscurity as the day went on. After you put your bread in the oven, you give up on the detective work for now. You may not know who it is, but you did get to see Peter out and about today, which is nice.

You cross back to your table and pick up your phone, staring at the screen as you see you’ve still not received another message from Spiderman. It’s then that you make a decision. You unlock your phone, and prepare a text for him.

**His Perspective**

Peter returns home from Pamela’s and sits on his couch to chow down on the croissants before they get cold. The walk home has cooled them down just enough. He bites into the savory one, soaking in the spicy taste. She made these ones. The flavor is so well-balanced and he relishes every bite. He decides to put the chocolate pastry in the oven to keep warm for a late-night snack.

He remembers that he never confirmed that Spiderman would be going into Pamela’s… It’s good to keep her guessing as to who it actually is, but maybe it would be rude to leave her completely in the dark on whether or not he visited. He composes the text and sends it off, receiving her reply not too long later.

For the rest of the afternoon, Peter edits a few photos and half-watches some dumb reality show on Netflix. He glances at the time on his phone and yawns before getting up from the couch to get his spider-suit on. Just as he’s about to pull the mask over his head, he sees that she’s sent another message.

_Can I ask you something?_

He stares at his phone and gulps as he watches three dots appear below her message, indicating that she’s not going to wait for a confirmation. Man, she’s getting bold. Could she have possibly figured it out? And what if she did? What are the steps he’s supposed to take after that? The next message arrives.

_This may be weird. But I was wondering if you might want to stop by my apartment tonight? Just for like a break?_

Peter lets out a sigh of relief. He hasn’t been discovered. But this… this could be crossing a line. If they’re in close proximity for too long, she might be able to recognize his voice. Or his personality, or mannerisms, or, or, or. He leans his forehead against a wall, weighing his options. Maybe he should just do it? And if she figures it out, she figures it out? He doesn’t want to pass up an opportunity to see her, especially if he wants their relationship to progress. But this isn’t _their_ relationship, this is hers and Spiderman’s relationship!

“Ugh whatever!” He groans, typing out his reply.

_I could stop by. Leave something on your window so I’ll know it’s your place. I’ll be there around 11:30._

~~

Well, it’s eleven thirty at night, and here’s Peter, standing at the doors of his, her, _their_ apartment building, in his full Spiderman getup. He knows full well which window belongs to her, but he couldn’t let her know that as Spiderman. That would really make him seem like a creep.

He scales the building to her window, seeing that she’s indicated that it’s hers with a curly ribbon, same as the one that was on the gift bag she gave him. How cute. He sees her inside, setting a pizza box down on her coffee table, wearing the same PJs she wore the other day in the hallway. Damn. Wait, DAMN. Those really got him going when he saw them last.

Before she can see him, he swings around, facing away from the building to catch his breath, fingers gripping tightly to the brick. He’ll have to control himself. He’s thirty-eight years old for Christ’s sake! He can stop himself from getting a fucking hard-on for a little while, right? He takes a few more deep breaths before swinging back, watching her for just a moment. She’s staring intently at her phone, her fingers indicating that she’s probably playing a game of some kind. Her brows are knit together in concentration and her tongue is poking out between her pink lips in focus. He gulps. So cute. 

He reaches up and, finally, raps on the glass.

She looks up from her phone and grins. She steps to the window and opens it for him. “Hi, Spiderman.”

“Hey, y/n.” 

They stare in silence for a bit, her seemingly trying to register that this is actually happening, him trying so hard not to stare at her body. It’s not really working out for him though.

“Oh, god I’m sorry. Please come in.” She steps to the side and gestures for him to climb into her living area.

Peter realizes that this is the first time he’s seen the inside of her apartment, and it’s just as cute as he imagined. A plush, velvety purple couch with jewel-toned throw pillows. A glass coffee table with colorful, artsy coasters. As his eyes scan the space, he sees a frilly apron hanging on a hook in the kitchen. So she does have a cute apron… What he wouldn’t give to see her wearing it with nothing underneath... 

_Come on man. Control yourself._ His brain reminds him to keep his cool and he says, “Nice place!”

“Thank you!” She chirps, making her way back to the couch. “Please, take a seat if you want!” After he sits beside her, she asks, “How long do you have?”

“Uh, I mean.” He thinks for a moment. “I don’t really have a schedule. If something goes terribly amiss in the city, I’ll have to get going though.”

She giggles and leans forward to open the pizza box. She reveals a half-cheese, half-pepperoni pie. “I didn’t know which one you’d like so I got this…” She leans back and clasps her hands in her lap. “Thought you might like a late-night snack!”

“Thank you!” Wait. Is this a trap? A ploy? Is she trying to get him to take his mask off? “But uh-”

“I know, I know.” She cuts him off. “I figured you wouldn’t want to take your mask off. You don’t have to. I’ll turn away when you want to take a bite!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a pain.”

She waves her hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry about it! It’s totally fine.” She picks up a slice of cheese pizza with a paper towel and takes a bite.

He decides to take a piece of pepperoni, careful to not get his gloves greasy. As they eat in silence, the routine of her turning every time he takes a bite turns into her completely turning away from him while they enjoy their slices.

Once they’re finished, Peter sighs. “Sorry. That was a little awkward, huh?” 

“It’s okay.” She turns back, looking a little upset. “It was my suggestion! _I’m_ sorry I couldn’t keep a conversation! To be honest… I was just trying to take it all in. It’s a little weirder to have you here than I thought it would be!”

They both laugh. “Yeah, I get it.” He rubs the back of his neck and stands up. “Maybe I should get going.”

**Your Perspective**

“Wait!” You bite your lip after you call out. Crap. This isn’t going as smoothly as you thought it would. He’s already at the window, so you hop up from your couch and rush over. You wrap your arms around him from behind and hold on tightly. “Don’t go yet!”

He stumbles back a bit and regains his balance as you let go. He turns back around to face you. “O-okay. What’s going on?”

You cross your arms over your chest. What _is_ going on? How bold are you going to get today? Should you tell him you think you have feelings for him? No. No way. But you know why you asked him here tonight… Your mind has been filled with nothing but him lately. But what should you say?

Your eyes widen as a lightbulb goes off. You know exactly what to ask.

“Are you attracted to me?” You blurt out, staring up at the white eyes of his mask.

“Wh-what?”

“Are you. Attracted to me?” You take a step toward him, placing a hand on your hip.

He stands there for a moment, obviously taken aback. Apparently, even someone with superpowers can be surprised. He brings a hand to his chin, remaining quiet for a moment. You’ve put him in a somewhat awkward scenario. It’s the least you can do to give him some time to think.

After a minute or two, you get impatient. “Will you-”

“Yes.” He says plainly.

You blink, staring stupidly at his masked face. “What?”

“I am. Attracted to you.” He leans down to meet your eyes. “There. You happy?”

You feel your cheeks get hot and you take a step back, suddenly feeling too close to him. “I uh. Well I-” You stumble over some words before just saying, “Okay.”

“Are you?” He says quietly.

“What?”

“Are you attracted to me?”

“Well that’s a complicated question. I don’t even know who you are!” You’re just avoiding the answer. You think it’s clear what the answer is. In fact, you’re pretty sure he knows and just wants to hear you admit it.

“But that’s part of the fun, right?” He crosses his arms. “The mystery. The feeling that it’s off-limits?” His voice has taken on a quality you haven’t had the pleasure of hearing yet. It’s… smooth. Suave.

“I-I guess so.”

“So?”

You cover your face with your hands before bursting out, “Yes, okay?! I’m attracted to you.”

“Well okay then.” You can hear the smile in his voice. “Where do we go from here?” He takes a step closer to you, putting a gentle hand on your arm.

You can’t help but smirk as an idea flickers to life in your mind. “Well. We could… I don’t know. You still don’t want me to know who you are yet, right?”

He shakes his head. 

“Give me a minute.” You whisper, stepping to your room. When you return, you have a sleep mask in your hand.

“What’s that for?” He asks knowingly.

Your smile says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super in love with this one, but oh boy! What a turn of events! The next chapter should be a fun one, am I right, folks? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you've confessed your attraction to Spiderman... and he finds you irresistible too. Well, you've got some more time together; might as well make the most of it!

**His Perspective**

Holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT. Peter  _ cannot  _ believe this is happening. He did  _ not  _ think that the night would go this direction, or that she would admit something like this so fast. She’s known Spiderman for a total of four days; how could she possibly want him so badly? But he knows he’s right… The mysterious appeal of someone you don’t actually know must be amplified by a man in a mask. 

As she stretches the elastic around her head, he reaches out and stops her. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You’ve said it yourself, you have no idea who I am.”

She looks down, thinking for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. God, why is everything she does so cute? She looks back up at him, making direct eye contact through his mask. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” She places the sleep mask on her head, not covering her eyes until she says, “And  _ you’ve _ said it  _ yourself,  _ the mystery is part of the fun.”

The mischievous look in her eye sends a chill straight down Peter’s spine. She’s standing before him, in the PJs that lingered in his mind for hours after their encounter in the hallway, blindfolded and completely at his disposal. He makes a decision right then and there. Tonight is about her. He’s going to make sure she knows what he can do.

He takes a step toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms tenderly. He leans down and whispers, “Well, let’s have some fun, then.” He moves to take off his mask, suddenly nervous. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He asks, holding two fingers directly in her face.

She giggles. “Come on, really?”

“Yes, really!” He laughs along with her. “I don’t want my secret identity getting out! Now tell me! How many?”

“Four!” She blurts out, then reaches out for his hand to feel if she’s correct. 

He lets out a quiet sigh of relief. “Okay then.”

He pulls his mask slowly off of his head, carefully watching her face for any kind of reaction. When she doesn’t look shocked, he decides he’s perfectly fine. Of course he can trust her. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person who can lie well.

Peter takes another slow step toward her, placing his hands on her waist. She lets out a small gasp and a smile sneaks across her perfectly pink lips. As usual, he can’t help but smile right along with her. He recognizes how crazy this is. That he’s her neighbor, that she has no idea, that she’s attracted to  _ Spiderman _ , not Peter. But… He wants to take this chance. She obviously wants to move some kind of relationship forward with Peter. She checked him out earlier! It was a mutual check out! 

“I-is something wrong?” She frowns and turns her head down slightly. “If this is too weird, you don’t have to-”

He cuts her off by placing a gentle finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his. He leans down and places his lips delicately on hers. He feels her take in a breath, a small gasp under his mouth. He takes in her taste; the flavor of the pizza they had just eaten, along with a touch of sugary sweetness that he knows he won’t be able to get enough of. He moves his hand to the side of her face, tangling his fingers in her hair as he kisses her firmly. He uses the hand that is still on her waist to pull her closer, pushing his hips into hers.

Peter had imagined this before, while he pleasured himself the other day. But this was so much better than he could have ever pictured. Her hands sneaking up his chest, not daring to reach up and touch his face. The way her soft lips move against his, her tongue nervously swiping against his bottom lip. He lets out a soft moan, a bit embarrassed that he is so turned on just from this. But he feels her lips curl into a small smile and she giggles. Not in a way that makes him feel insecure, but in a way that lets him know that she’s relieved he’s feeling this way. 

He parts his lips, allowing her tongue to slide against his. He groans again, this time feeling more confident. She whimpers in response and he can feel himself starting to get hard. Her voice is so sweet and clear, and even this small whimper reflects that perfectly. He wants to hear more. To make her  _ really  _ moan. 

He reluctantly pulls his lips off of hers, taking a few deep breaths, not pulling his face away from hers. “Come here.” 

Again, as he’s taking her hands, he looks at her face for any kind of recognition. He doesn’t see any change in her face, but then she gives a small gasp.

“Your voice isn’t muffled now.” She says, smiling shyly. “It’s nice.” He sees a blush form on her cheeks.

“Thank you.” He purrs.

Peter places her to stand in front of the couch, as if about to sit down. He takes a seat right behind her, his legs spread apart a bit. He reaches out and guides her hips down, saying “Okay. Sit down.”

**Your Perspective**

You let his hands pull you onto the couch, and you feel his thighs beside you and his hard length on the small of your back. You can’t help but gasp again, a little relieved he’s already this firm. It's amazing that you have this effect on him... You place your hands on his thighs, soothing your thumb back and forth. 

His hands drift back to your shoulders, pulling you back into his chest. You hum out a sigh, feeling just as secure as you thought you would. You feel his lips on your cheek, placing kisses as he works his way down, giving attention to your jaw, and landing on your neck. As he continues, you think about how soft not only his lips are, but the kisses themselves. He’s so tender and slow… But you want more.

As if reading your mind, he parts his lips and lets his tongue linger on your skin before biting down and sucking the spot softly. Your mouth hangs open for a moment, a loud moan escaping your lips. 

You bring a hand to your mouth, suddenly insecure. “God, I’m sorry.”

He laughs and his breath tickles the tender flesh. “Are you kidding? That was amazing…” He drifts off as he dives into your neck again, performing the same procedure on another spot.

Your hand smacks back down to his thigh and you bite down on your bottom lip as you squeal. You slide your right hand back, grasping his cock, but he reaches down and moves it away. You turn your head to show him your pout and he snorts.

“Not this time, y/n.” He says. He sneaks one hand under the hem of your shirt, sliding it up to grasp your breast. He chuckles quietly, feeling that you’re not wearing a bra. “I guess you had this planned?”

“I mean… Kinda.” You giggle as he squeezes gently, running his gloved fingers over your hardening nipple. As he does so, you stiffen a bit. He notices right away.

“What’s wrong?” He stops what he’s doing.

“The texture on your glove… It feels a little weird.” You admit, relaxing back into his chest again.

“Oh, does it?” He seems to be considering something for a moment before saying, “I can take it off.”

“Only if you’re okay with it.” You say, reaching up to cup his cheek, but feeling him tense up, you think better of it.

“Sure thing.” 

You feel him reach across your front, removing his right glove, then his left. For some reason, this excites you even more than the fact that he’s not wearing his mask. You… want to know what his hands look like. The fingers you saw in the pictures, splayed out to rescue people, and the hands that are working your body now. 

Before he reaches under your shirt again, you grab them. “Can I… Can I look at them?” He’s quiet for a moment, but you don’t feel him tense up like he did when you moved to touch his face. You let him think.

He exhales quickly before saying, “Yeah.”

You let a smile break across your face and you turn your head, kissing his lips. You sit up a bit, already missing the heat of his body against your back. But you need to do this; it'll ground you to reality. Help you believe this is actually happening.

“I’ll only lift the mask a little bit. And I won’t turn.” You say, reassuring him with a tender hand on his thigh.

“Okay.” He says. “I trust you.”

You reach up and inch the mask up a tad, grasping his hand in yours. You examine it carefully. Strong with long fingers. You run your own along each one, savoring the softness that is only interrupted by the occasional callous. Which is to be expected. He does swing himself around New York City all night. You smile to yourself, bringing his hand up and kissing the back of it softly. You take one last look and let go of the sleep mask, letting it cover your eyes again.

“Thank you for letting me do that.” You say, settling back into his chest. “And I’m sorry if it was a little… weird.” 

He laughs. “It’s alright. I’ve seen weirder things.”

You smile up at him. He said he trusts you… That’s pretty insane. Just as you don’t know who’s under the mask, he hardly knows you. But he’d be right in guessing that you’d never tell anyone anything about who he really is. Or at least, what his hands look like. That’s for you and him. 

“Is it okay if I keep going?” He asks and you realize he’s left his hands resting on your thighs, waiting for some kind of signal from you.

“Oh, yes! Of course. I’m sorry.”

You feel his breath as he laughs quietly into your ear. “Not a problem, y/n.”

He slides his hands under your shirt once more and you’re very aware of how different it is to have skin-to-skin contact. You sigh contentedly, melting into him completely. He kneads your right breast again, running his fingers over your left nipple.

“You uh…”

“Hm?” He’s gone back to kissing your neck.

“You can be a little rougher.”

You feel his lips morph into a smile against your tender flesh and he says, “Don’t mind if I do.”

And just like that, he grips your nipple between his fingers, giving it a tight pinch. You moan, arching your back against his chest. He takes to pinching your right nipple as well and you turn your face up to him as you smile. “That’s more like it.” You tease.

You grind your behind persistently against his erection, and you hear his breath become ragged. He may have told you that you wouldn’t get any of that action this time around, but you can’t help yourself. His hands drop from your breasts to your hips, getting lost in your orchestrations and encouraging your movements.

“Ah, fuck, y/n.” He moans, gripping your hips. “Wa-wait, wait.”

You respect his wishes and slow your grinding to a halt. “What?”

“Come on, I told you.” He reaches up and gives your nipples a hard twist and you suck in a sharp breath through your teeth. “Not this time.”

“Ugh… Fine.” You enjoy the punishment, but since he wants to be in charge this time around, you decide to keep it to yourself. Although, you’re sure he could tell you got pleasure out of the quick action.

  
  


**His Perspective**

Peter takes note of her reaction as he doles out a small punishment for disobeying him. She seems to like it… He’ll have to keep that in mind. And as much as he wants to let her continue moving her ass against his cock, he stays true to his word. His hand strays down between her legs, over her PJ shorts. The fabric is thin enough that when he presses his fingers down in her wetness, he can feel the outline of her pussy perfectly.

He massages the spot gingerly and she wriggles beneath him, obviously wanting him to get more aggressive. But now that he knows she likes it rough, he’s going to play this out a little bit. He does love to tease. He lightly traces his fingers around her most intimate parts, not applying any pressure. As he glances down to her face and sees a pout on her lips, he laughs quietly.

“Wh-what?” She breathes out, starting to grind herself against his fingers.

“Is this not enough for you?” 

“Huh?” 

What he wouldn’t give to see the look in her eyes right now… probably dazed. Her mind clouded by need... And a light sheen of sweat must be forming on her forehead. “Do you want me to press down harder?”

She bites her lips and nods her head, her hips bucking upward a bit.

“Then ask nicely.” Peter removes his hand entirely, letting it rest on her thigh.

“Please.”

“Please what, y/n? Use your words.”

She lets out a frustrated groan. “Just fucking finger me!!” She claps a hand over her mouth, realizing that she hasn’t done what he’s asked. That wasn’t “nicely” at all. “Please. I’m sorry, please.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He clicks his tongue in disappointment, but since this is their first time together, he takes mercy on her. “I’ll let that slide this time, but the next time I ask for ‘nicely’, I expect it.”

She nods her head quickly. “Yes, I understand. I’m sorry.”

He reaches up and runs a soothing hand through her hair. “It’s fine.” He whispers. He places a finger under her chin, tilts her face toward his, and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. He may like to play rough, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be understanding.

She hums against Peter’s lips as he slides his hand down the front of her shorts, slowly making his way down to her pussy. When he gets there, he releases the kiss and rests his hand on her throat. He gives a low whistle and chuckles as he feels how wet she is. If he had pressed any harder on the outside of her PJs, they’d be completely soaked through.

“You’ve been enjoying our time together, then?” He teases, pressing a finger between her lips and relishes the feeling. He strokes up and down, gifting her the friction she’s been yearning.

“M-mhmm.” Is all she can manage as she bites down on her bottom lip.

“Remember what I said before, y/n?” He reminds her, “Use your words.”

“Yes, I have.” Her breath is beginning to pick up and a smile spreads across his face. He wouldn’t mind getting on his knees in front of her; he’s dying to taste her. But being the asshole he is, he wants to see how far he can get her with just his fingers… The hands she seems so enamored with. 

Peter lifts his finger, moving his hand down a bit, to her opening. He slides his middle finger in, just testing the waters. Based on her moan, he can tell this was a good move. He exhales slowly, amazed at how velvety and warm she is. He’d love to bend her over that coffee table and thrust himself into her, but he keeps his cool. He pushes his finger in and out of her leisurely, in no hurry to bring her to climax. He’s ready to draw this out.

She whimpers and thrusts her hips in time with his finger, until she moves faster, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He does as she wishes, letting a second finger enter her. It goes in as easily as the first, and earns an even louder moan. 

“Oh, fuck.” He whispers into her ear.

Her mouth drops open and she smiles, tilting her face up toward him again. “Are you having as much fun as I am?” Ah. So she can tease right back. In response, Peter removes his fingers. “Hey, what the f-”

She’s cut off as he thrusts his fingers back in all at once, deeper than he had been before. Her head lolls back against his chest, and he places a firm kiss on her lips. His other hand drifts down from her throat to join his other, quickly finding her clit. 

“Are you a… circling kind of girl? Or more of an up and down kind of deal?”

She laughs a bit. “Circles, please.” She murmurs.

He does as she wishes, hypnotized by her increasingly loud moans and ragged breathing. Soon, he can’t help but grind his cock against her back and as he does so, she sighs, “Yes…”

This is all getting to be a bit too much for Peter. This is the first sexual contact he’s had with another person for a while… And he doesn’t want to make a mess of his spider-suit. That would be awful. He makes the decision to take his hands out of her shorts, much to both of their dismay. He places them on her hips again. 

“Get up.” He says, tapping her hips with his fingers.

She does as he says and he stands as well, moving to her front and kissing her passionately as he lowers her back down onto the couch. He hooks his fingers into the elastic of her shorts and she helps him by lifting her hips as he tugs them down her legs.

He kneels in front of her. “Are you okay with this?” He’s pretty sure that this’ll go over well, but it’s best to be positive.

“Oh my god yes.” She says, blindly reaching forward and touching his cheek before thinking better of it. She pulls it back quickly. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

He reaches for her hand, kissing the back of it and placing it back on his cheek. “It’s okay.”

**Your Perspective**

You’re shocked that Spiderman brought your hand back to his cheek… But you savor the touch. He’s got a slight stubble going on and you run your thumb over his soft lips, smiling as you do so. Content with this, you pull back and raise your arms above your head as you lean back into the couch cushions.

“Ready?” He asks, putting his hands on your knees.

“Mhm.” You hum.

He parts your legs for you, sliding his hands tenderly up your thighs. You feel him lean forward and you feel a little embarrassed, hoping everything is… alright down there. 

He must feel you tense up because he asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” You chirp, a little too quickly. “Yes, I’m sorry. It’s just that no one has done this with me in a while. So I got a little nervous.”

“Well you’re doing great.” He says… And there’s something in his voice that’s familiar to you. You can’t quite place it, but it’s there.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts as he uses the tip of his tongue to lick the length of your pussy, pressing firmly from the bottom to your clit. He stops at the top, flicking his tongue over the hard bud, and you clutch tightly to the cushions behind you. 

“A-ah… fuck…” You gasp, your hips gyrating against his orchestrations. He hums in approval.

He moves his tongue down, sliding it inside of you. As he does so, you let out a yelp, the loudest yet and you hear him chuckle. “Sh-shut up.” You say, turning your head to the side, as if to avoid his gaze.

“No. And you shouldn’t either.” He says, stopping his tongue, but moving his thumb up to rub quick circles around your clit. “Let me hear you.”

He dips his head back down, thrusting his tongue into you once more, continuing the circles with his thumb. You arch your back as you find yourself spiraling quickly into climax, and you have to actively stop yourself from moving your hand down and pulling his hair. You feel the heat pooling in your lower abdomen and your orgasm unleashes itself, sending you squealing and thrusting your hips frantically against Spiderman’s mouth. 

His thumb slows, he pulls his face away from your crotch, and you hear him tear a paper towel off of the roll on your table. He reaches for something beside you, presumably his mask, and then up to your face, removing your sleep mask. You flinch as light returns to your eyes. He’s crouched before you, one still-ungloved hand on your knee, mask on his head once more. 

As you meet the eyes of the mask, you feel your cheeks grow hot and you cover your face with your hands as a huge, embarrassed grin breaks across your mouth.

“Aw no, come on!” He says, reaching up and taking one of your hands in his. “I didn’t get to see your eyes this whole time. You’re depriving me of valuable eye-gazing after-glow of orgasm time!” He moves to sit beside you and you’re suddenly very aware of his still-erect dick straining against his spandex.

You reach a hand out to grasp it, but he stops you. “Oh come on!” You whine. “Let me!” You give him your best puppy-dog eyes and pout your lips, but he just laughs.

“No, no!” He says, reaching out to put his gloves back on. “Like I said, another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A longer, smut-filled chapter for you! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your rendezvous with Spiderman, you wake up eager to talk to Peter about it. But how will he feel?

**Your Perspective**

Your eyes open slowly, wincing at the bright streams of sun seeping into your bedroom and you stretch your arms above your head. You turn to lay on your back and you stare up at the ceiling, all of the memories of the night before flooding into your brain. You smile to yourself, covering your face with your hands. 

The whole scenario is totally unbelievable: having pizza with Spiderman, making out with him, him wanting to take the time to pleasure you, not asking anything of you in return. It’s absolutely bonkers! He gave you a nice, tight hug before he swung off into the night. You wrap your arms around your chest, attempting to replicate this sense of security and affection. 

His promise of seeing each other again echoes through your mind: “Like I said, another time.”

You’re feeling positively giddy as you kick your blankets off, squealing and giggling excitedly. You sit up, reaching toward your phone to see if you’ve missed anything and you have! A text from the masked man himself.

_ Thank you for indulging me last night. Hope to see you again soon. _

Your smile stays plastered to your face as you send your response.

_Indulging YOU? I’m the one who should be giving thanks.  
And I’d love to see you soon. Let’s work something out ;)_

You flop back down on your bed, your cheeks aching from your grin. You let out a quick breath and smack your hands to your cheeks. “Okay y/n. Get yourself together.” You try to put on a serious expression, but it’s hard to make it stay. You gasp and say to yourself, “I should go see Peter!”

You sit back up, going to take a shower, and a sense of guilt permeates your otherwise joyous morning. You’re not sure how you feel about the grouchy guy across the hall, but it’s definitely not nothing. Should you have considered his feelings before doing what you did last night? Maybe… But hey! You’re young and not tied down! You should let a mysterious man in a superhero outfit finger you while you can.

You clean yourself up and put on some loungewear, not bothering to put on any makeup. You don’t have work or class today, so you give your skin a break. You remember Peter’s note from yesterday, but you decide to answer it face-to-face as you wrap up his cheesy focaccia bread and fly across the hall, knocking on his door.

**His Perspective**

Peter retreated back to his apartment pretty early last night; he couldn’t get her out of his mind and he would be no help to anyone with his mind being as foggy as it was. Once he got back he stripped off his spider-suit as quickly as he could and threw himself into bed, pleasuring himself for what felt like an eternity. As he came he muttered her name over and over again, unable to get the sensation of his fingers inside of her out of his mind. He drifted off to sleep immediately after, feeling too spent to even clean himself up.

Well it’s eight in the morning now, and he hears a loud knocking at his door. His eyes fly open as he hears her say, “Peter! Peter, it’s y/n!! Open up, sleepy head!” 

“Fuck.” He whispers, looking down at his abdomen, covered in his now crusted-over ejaculate. He feels slightly guilty as he stares at it, the weight of last night’s actions crushing his mind. He stands and goes to the door, grabbing a wet paper towel to wipe himself off as he does.

“Hey uh, can you come back in like… Ten minutes?” Peter leans on the door, looking through the peep-hole.

“Oh!” He watches her bite down on her lip, looking a little disappointed. “Sure! I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He says in his best, most reassuring voice. “I just need to clean myself up a bit!”

“Got it! See you soon!” She turns to leave and he watches her hips as she saunters back to her door. 

He turns around and leans back against his door, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t regret seeing her last night; he had an amazing time. But once things were… really going… he didn’t think of what might happen now. The things she’d want to tell Peter, where their relationship would go now. Unless… During their hookup there was something that clicked for her? Is she here to tell him that she knows who he is? Will she be mad? Will she never want to see him again, Peter or otherwise? 

He takes in a deep breath to steady himself and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she returns.

The shower clears his mind a bit and by the time she’s back, knocking on his door, he’s ready to talk to her about anything. He opens the door for her and she flies in, dropping a tinfoil-wrapped tray on his kitchen counter. 

“There’s your bread, and my favorite movie is 13 Going On 30.” She sits on his couch and he’s feeling a little insecure about the state of his apartment. But she doesn’t seem to notice. She just says, “You’ll never believe what happened.”

Peter unwraps the bread, smelling the cheese and herbs as the scent wafts up from the tinfoil. He takes a piece and snorts saying, “Like your favorite movie  _ ever? _ ” He joins her, ignoring what she’s said. Even though he thinks he’s ready for the conversation, he’s not sure if he wants to hear what she’ll say next.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. “I guess not  _ ever _ , but if you asked me to watch a movie, that’s probably what would come to mind first.” She bounces up and down on the couch, playfully patting his thigh. “Come on, let me tell you what happened!!”

He holds up a finger, then takes her hand off of his thigh. He can’t handle that kind of contact from her right now. “Let me taste this bread first.” 

She pouts her lips and looks at him with puppy-dog eyes, just as she did the night before. He feels blood rush to his cock, but now’s not the  _ time  _ for that,  _ god damnit!  _ He puts a finger to her face again, as if to say “One moment please”, and busies himself with biting the focaccia bread, the cheese still warm and gooey pulling from his mouth. He can taste rosemary and basil and the bread itself is perfectly soft.

This seems to have distracted her too, as she looks at him intently. “So?”

“Just as good as those cookies.” He says, winking at her. “Anyway,” He takes another bite, “what were you so excited to tell me?” He braces himself mentally.

“Hm?” Her mind has seemingly drifted elsewhere as she watches him chew, but she remembers. “Oh, right! You’ll never guess who I met.”

“Uh… Stan Lee?” He jokes. Of course he knows exactly what she’s about to say. How much will she tell him, though?

**Your Perspective**

You laugh, pulling your legs up to your chest, getting comfortable on Peter’s faded, old couch. “No, no. I’ll give you another guess though!”

“Listen, sweetheart, I’m not too fond of guessing games.” Your heart skips a beat as he calls you a pet name, but you feel a little silly, knowing he’s just mocking you.

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun.” You stick your tongue out at him and smile. “I met Spiderman!” You say, searching his face for a reaction. When there isn’t much of one, your smile fades. You repeat, “ _ Spiderman _ !”

“Yeah?” He says, finishing his piece of bread. After he swallows he says, “So have I.”

Your eyes widen, but then you remember. Peter works for The Daily Bugle! He probably takes plenty of pictures of the guy. “You take pictures of him, don’t you?”

He shrugs, leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms over the cushions… and around you. Is this a move? Is it intentional? “Every once in a while, yeah. If I catch him.”

You nod, scooting a bit closer to him. “Do you talk to him?”

“Hey, I thought this was your story!” He says, pushing your shoulder playfully. 

“It was! Until you weren’t shocked by my news!” You laugh, pushing him back. “I was expecting a big reaction, but I forgot what you do for a living!”

He snickers, rubbing the back of his neck. There’s something familiar about the gesture, but you can’t quite place it. “Yeah, sorry. Uh, we’re cool with each other I guess? He’s a pretty elusive guy.” He places his arm on the back of the couch again, placing his hand on your head, running his fingers through your hair lazily.

Is this… Is this where you guys are at? Four baked goods equals familiar touches? You can’t say that you’re not enjoying it, you just weren’t expecting it. “Well uh… He actually came to my apartment last night.” 

You don’t realize it right away, but you’re testing him. You want to see how Peter feels. You watch his face, seeing his eyes widen a bit, but nothing much beyond that. “Huh.” He looks away from you. That’s something. “Well, what did you do?”

Shit. You don’t really want to tell him that, but you can feel your cheeks get hot and he laughs quietly. 

“Whoa.” He says, taking his hand off of your head. Dangit. This was a bad idea. “Did you fool around with  _ Spiderman _ ?” He lowers his voice teasingly. “How naughty of you.”

You cover your face with your hands, laughing at yourself. At least he’s teasing you about it. He doesn’t seem too upset with you. You would hate that. “I mean kinda! It wasn’t a big deal…”

“Well… What did you do?” He leans toward you.

“Hey, a lady never kisses and tells.” You joke, winking at him.

He laughs, leaning away. “Fine, fine.”

“Are you jealous?” You blurt out, covering your mouth right after.

He looks about as shocked as you expected him to look when you told him you met Spiderman. You can see his cheeks get slightly pink, but he clears his throat and conceals his reaction well. “Me?” He seems to think about it for a moment. “Maybe a little, but hey. We’re not dating or anything. You can do what you wa-”

Before you can think, you’re leaning forward, lips crashing against his.  _ Wait, wait, wait! Fuck!  _ Your mind screams at you, but it’s too late. You climb over him, straddling his lap. You break the kiss, gauging his reaction once again. He’s breathing hard, eyebrows knitted in an emotion you can’t place.

“Fuck.” You say, leaning back on his knees. “I’m sorry.” You say, bracing yourself on his shoulders as you stand. 

“I-it’s okay.” He stammers, reaching out and putting a hand on your hip.

“No, it wasn’t.” You flinch away from his touch. “I uh… I’m gonna head back.”

He frowns, but nods.

You walk to the door and he remains sitting on the couch, watching you as you go. You grasp the doorknob, looking back at him. “I’ll uh. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” You muster a smile, and disappear into the hallway. 

**His Perspective**

“Shit.” Peter covers his eyes with one hand, unsure of where to go from here. Should he have reacted differently? Let that go on longer? She was obviously upset that he didn’t seem into it. But what was he supposed to do? He can’t keep up with himself. Maybe it would be best for her to take a step back from him romantically, just focus on what she wants from Spiderman. Which is a crazy sentence.

But then what happens when he does finally reveal himself to her? He can’t just go on pretending he’s two different people forever. Will she be mad? Probably. But is it something he can smooth talk his way out of? Possibly. He’d hate for her to be angry with him. How angry would she be? Angry enough to never speak to him again? It could happen… For now, he decides it would probably be best to distance himself from her. Well, distance Peter from her. Romantically anyway. 

He feels guilty about leading her on, if that’s what he could call it. He should have just told her who he was from the moment he walked her home that first night. Then he wouldn’t be backed into a corner right now. 

He stands from the couch and moves to the kitchen, finding an empty envelope and a pen on his counter. He thinks for a moment, then scrawls out his message.

**I think it would be best for you to focus on what YOU really want right now. Until you figure that out, I’m gonna leave you be. Leave you space to come talk to me when you’re ready. Okay? -Peter**

He reads his message over and sighs, opening his door, walking across the hallway, and sliding the envelope under her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A touch of angst? Who could have possibly seen this coming?! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also, happy Fathers Day to our favorite father figure, Peter B Parker :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting a bit overwhelming, so you invite Spiderman over to take your mind off of things. But you may find that this only complicates things further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the tag "mildly dubious consent" due to the fact the Reader character doesn't know about Spiderman/Peter's true identity when their sexual relationship starts.

**You Perspective**

You close your door and lock it behind you, rushing to your room and throwing yourself on the bed. You shove your face into your pillow and yell, feeling stupid. You can’t believe you just did that! Peter looked so… confused? Frustrated? You couldn’t quite tell what he was feeling from the expression on his face. All you know is that he wasn’t into you kissing him. Had you misread the whole situation? He seemed like he was interested… But maybe the Spiderman talk threw him off. 

“Fuck!” You yell, kicking your legs. 

You stay there for a while, not wanting to get up and face yourself. You hate making mistakes, especially ones that affect other people. You can’t help but feel like you’ve really upset Peter, and you want to apologize. You get up from bed, take a deep breath, and sulk your way into the living room when you see a scrap of paper at your door.

You walk over and pick it up, not turning it over. Sure, you want to know what he’s thinking about, but you’re not sure if you’re ready to face the consequences of your actions. You count down in your mind and flip the envelope over quickly, eyes darting across his message.

Tears sting your eyes, but you know he’s right. You need to focus on yourself and what you’re looking for… And figure out if this whole Spiderman thing is actually worth pursuing. Who knows, he might not ever want to tell you who he is. And if that’s the case, the masked man isn’t worth your time. 

You toss the message into your trashcan and rub your eyes. You flop down on your couch and look at your phone, scrolling through your text messages. You don’t have many people to talk to about this. The only person you’ve gotten particularly close to in your time in the city has been Peter… There’s Pamela but she’s your boss. You don’t feel like you should bother her with your personal issues. You gossip, sure, but that’s as far as you want to go. God, you need friends. 

You laugh at yourself and scroll back up to text Spiderman.

_ Would you be able to swing by (lol) tonight? I could use the company. _

You bite your lip and send the message, afraid of what he’ll say. What if he thinks you’re clingy? Or weird? Or annoying? Or…

Your text alert shakes you out of your thoughts.

_ Sure, y/n. Is 11:30 okay again? _

You smile and reply with a yes, locking your phone and turning over on the couch to get more comfortable. You close your eyes and a few tears roll out and down your nose. You hadn’t even realized that you’d been crying. It’s a weird feeling, but this is the first time since moving to the city that you’ve felt… alone.

**His Perspective**

Peter couldn’t get anything done that morning; he only sat on his couch, staring at his TV, not paying attention to what was on it. He should have been editing another batch of photos for the newspaper, but all he could think about was her. Shit has gotten really complicated really fast. 

He’s dragged out of his trance-like state by his phone buzzing beside him. Of course she’d want to text Spiderman in this situation. It doesn’t seem like she has many friends… Peter is finding they’re more and more alike every day. 

He agrees to see her again tonight, his whole body drooping as he tosses his phone on the rug. He can’t say he’s all that angry with her or the whole situation. It’s not like he isn’t benefiting from it. He gets to keep seeing her, and probably keep fooling around with her, all while she’s figuring out her feelings.

He sits up and narrows his eyes, realizing how smarmy that is. He feels like he’s taking advantage of her and he hates it. But when is a good time to tell her that he’s Spiderman? Like he’s thought before, he should’ve told her right away. But now that he’s put it off, any time feels wrong. 

Peter groans loudly and wipes his hands down his face, feeling lost and gross. He knows she’ll feel betrayed, but at this point, he should tell her as soon as possible. Tonight, if he can work up the nerve. He shouldn’t let this go on any longer. 

He finds some energy and drags himself to his laptop to edit some Spiderman photos. Brightening this, blurring that. He’s lost in his work until about eight at night when he gets up, does some stretching, and pulls on his spider-suit. 

He finds a few thugs terrorizing people, attempted muggings and what have you, and before he knows it, it’s eleven thirty. He gulps as his fingertips guide him up the side of their building, hoping that he can find the courage to come clean to her. 

When he reaches her window, he does the same thing he did last time. Stops and stares. She’s wearing a nightgown this time; not quite lingerie, but no PJs a grandmother would wear either. It’s this dark red thing, light pink lace adorning her chest. His eyes trail down her legs to her coffee table, seeing the sleep mask sitting next to a water bottle. So she’s not even hiding what this meet-up is for. Interesting.

Peter reaches up and raps on the window and watches her glide over to open it for him. 

“Hi, Spiderman.” She says, her voice low in a playfully seductive tone.

“Hello, y/n.” He climbs through, leaving her behind him to close the window again. “So I was hoping-” He’s cut off as she launches forward, pushing her body into his and covering his mouth with her hand through his mask.

“Listen, I would love to chat, but I’d really like to suck your dick first.” The words stumbled out of her mouth, as if she didn’t mean to say them. “Uh. I mean… God I’m sorry.”

He blinks behind his mask and laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. She makes a face. Shit. 

“What’s that face for?” He asks.

Her face breaks into a look of concentration and she brings a hand to her mouth to bite on her thumbnail. “The way you do that… It’s just…”

Fuck. Shit. Hell. Fuck. He does do that a lot… It’s involuntary. He does it when he gets nervous or flustered, and he gets that way quite a bit around her. Okay, keep cool, man.

“What?” He lets her think, unsure if this is the time to reveal his identity or if she really does just want to get down to business. 

“It just reminds me of someone… Oh! Peter!”  _ Fuck.  _ “Well you guys know each other, right? My neighbor is Peter Parker? He takes pictures for The Daily Bugle.”

Peter can’t help but let out a loud, uncomfortable guffaw. “Oh, yeah! That guy.” He walks past her and sits down on her couch, wanting to stay casual. “He takes the best pictures of me, right?”

She smiles and nods. “I gotta admit… I like them a lot.” She sits beside him and rests her hand on his thigh, just as she had tried to do this morning. So she’s got just one set of moves, huh? 

“Yeah? What about them?” He leans forward to the table and takes the sleep mask, turning it over in his hands suggestively. 

“Well…” She leans back to think for a moment, tapping her head exaggeratedly, as if she has to dig deep down in her brain to find a memory. “You remember when you saved the kids on the bus?”

He snorts and nods.

“I know, a weird one. But… I love the way your hand looks in that one. And how your muscles in your arm look as you reach out?” She brings her hand to his upper arm, tracing the webbing on his suit with her fingertips. It’s a soft, ghost of a touch, but it’s enough to send a chill straight down his body, settling at his cock. 

“Ah, right.” He says, stretching the elastic of the mask over her head. “You have a thing for hands.”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s all hands,” She says, reaching up to help him, “or just yours.” With that she winks and slides the mask over her eyes, placing her hands neatly in her lap, waiting for him.

All patience leaves his body and he rips his mask off of his head, cups her face in his hands, and smashes his lips into hers.

**Your Perspective**

You reach up and place your hands on top of his, toppling back on the couch as his body pushes into yours. He uses his knee to guide your legs open and you separate them without hesitation. These kisses are so much hungrier than last time, a feeling of urgency in them. He starts grinding himself into you and you can feel how hard he is already. He’s grunting against your lips, tangling his hands in your hair and holding on tight.

You buck your hips up into him, bringing your hands up to his and finding the hem of his gloves. “T-take them off.” You gasp. His thrusts and kisses stop as he does as you ask, and you lean up, missing the feeling of his lips against yours.

You place a gentle kiss on his lips, his cheek, down to his stubbly jaw, and finally his neck. You smile as you remember the treatment he gave your neck last time, and you do the same, biting down and sucking softly at his flesh. You’re rewarded with a moan and one hand in your hair again. You stop for just a moment, a nagging feeling in the back of your mind as you remember Peter casually playing with your hair just this morning. It’s a long enough pause for Spiderman to notice. He moves his hand from your hair to your chin, tilting your face up to his. 

“You okay?” He asks, kissing your forehead. 

You take a deep breath and smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Just needed a second!” You think of an excuse. “My legs actually kind of hurt… Can we shift positions?” You give him a suggestive smirk.

“What did you have in mind?” He says playfully.

“Oh you know.”

“I do.” He tightens his grip on your chin, fingers pushing the sides of your lips together. A chill runs through you as you realize you’d be staring into his eyes if it weren’t for the sleep mask. “But you know that I like for you to use your words, princess.” He spits the last word, almost using it as an insult.

“Yes… Uh.” You break the fantasy for a moment. “I’m sorry, what do you want to be called? Sir? Master? ...Daddy?” You scowl at the last one. It’s not your favorite.

“Oh, right.” He laughs at your expression. “Sir is good. Is princess okay?” He loosens his grip on your chin. 

You giggle. “Yes, princess is perfect.” 

“Great.” His fingers regain their grip and you can feel him straighten his back. “Tell me then, princess. What is it you want to do?”

“I’d like to give you a blowjob.” You pause, relishing the feeling of his fingers growing even tighter. “Sir.” 

“I’d like that too.” He sounds positively wicked. You can hear the smile in his voice. A superhero on the streets and a villain in the sheets. 

He stands and grabs your wrist, pulling you to stand with him. You give a sound of discomfort and he takes his hand off of you. “Sorry, was that too rough?”

You smile and shake your head. “No, sir.” 

“Okay.” He says, grabbing both of your wrists this time as he sits down on the couch, pulling you down onto your knees in front of him. “Oh… Oh wait.” He whispers. “Shit.”

“What?” You say, sitting back on your heels. 

“I uh… have to take the suit off.” He laughs. “It’ll take just a second.” 

You laugh as well. “Right. Take your time.” 

You sit and wait, picking at your fingernails as he rises from your couch and steps aside. You can’t help but giggle as you hear him stumble around, obviously trying to take his spider-suit off as fast as he can. It occurs to you that now, if someone were to see you, it would look like a normal situation. Just a dude about to get blown by a girl. But it’s anything but normal. You have no idea who he is. And he’s about to be practically naked in your apartment. 

He places a hand on your head as he sits back down, placing his legs on either side of you. “Okay. Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine!” You chirp, eager to get this show on the road. “Is it okay if I… get started, sir?”

He chuckles and his hand moves to the back of your head and pushes forward, encouraging you to lean in. You place your hands on the inside of his thighs, letting your fingers trail inward. You find that he’s still wearing his underwear.

“Oh, so you do wear underwear under that thing?” You tease.

“Hah, yeah.” He snaps the elastic of his waistband. “Gotta keep it all together in there somehow.” 

You laugh and reach forward, finding his hard length only inches away. You grasp it, stroking him gently through his briefs. You hear him exhale slowly, his hand leaving the back of your head. You lean forward further, sticking the tip of your tongue out. You remove your hand from his shaft and use your tongue to, oh so slowly, leave a damp trail up the underside of his cock. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and you hear his head plop onto the cushions behind him.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart.” He groans. 

You smirk and hook your fingers into his waistband, pulling down just enough to get his erection free. And you know it’s happened because it springs forward, tapping your forehead with a “pap”.

He laughs and you feel him reach down and grab the base. “God, sorry.”

You laugh as well and shake your head. “It’s okay.”

You push your fingers under his hand to replace it at the base of his cock. 

**His Perspective**

Her hands are on his cock… Skin to skin contact. And they’re so dang soft. Peter expected nothing less, though. She looks like the type of girl who would moisturize. She tightens her grip around him and starts pumping slowly. Honestly, just looking at her do this might be enough to send him over the edge. The only thing keeping his orgasm at bay is the fact that he can’t see the look in her eyes. But god, how he wishes he could.

He becomes slightly lost in thought and focuses back on her just in time to watch her stick her tongue out fully and press it flatly against the bottom of his dick, licking it from there to the tip. He moans loudly, his hand flying down to the back of her head. When she reaches the head, she takes it in her mouth and sucks gently, swirling her tongue around the tip and underside. His breathing becomes shaky and he genuinely doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last like this. The thought of just her on her knees made him cum before; who knows if he’ll be strong enough to take several minutes of her mouth’s orchestrations.

She releases him to catch her breath and smiles up at him mischievously. “How’s that, sir?”

He smiles back even though she can’t see him and he grips her hair in his fingers. “I think you know the answer to that, princess.”

“Yes but,” she traces the length of his erection with her tongue again and strokes him with her hand, a bit faster than before. “I’d like to hear you say it.”

Peter chuckles. “It’s excellent.” He whispers.

She hums in approval and gets back to his head, sucking harder and moving her tongue faster. “You want to fuck my mouth?” She says, muffled by his cock between her lips.

He makes a sound. Surprise? Excitement? Who’s to say. But he’s absolutely down for that. He gathers himself and calmly says, “Yes, princess. I do.”

She gets comfortable and positions herself in front of him, lips hovering over him. “Go ahead.” She says, closing the gap between her mouth and the tip of his dick and waits for instruction. 

He licks his lips and pushes on the back of her head slowly, about halfway down his shaft, and signals her to pull back by tugging on her hair. He won’t force her down all at once. That doesn’t seem fair. He feels her hum and the vibration in her throat makes his cock twitch in her mouth. She gasps around him, then giggles quietly. 

He eases her down again. “I’m gonna have you take it all this time, okay?” She gives a sound of affirmation and he does so, groaning loudly as his dick hits the back of her throat. She whimpers and he pulls himself out, letting her take a minute. “Was that okay?” He strokes her hair.

“Yes, thank you for asking.” She takes a few deep breaths and wipes some drool from her chin. “But you can be rougher, okay?”

“O-okay.” His cock pulses again and he waits for her to assume the position once more. “W-wait. I gotta ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you swallow?” 

She laughs and nods. “But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to finish somewhere else.”

“Good to know.” 

Peter presses her head down onto his cock again, having her take it all once more. “I’m going to thrust, okay?”

“Mm-mhm.” 

He pulls his hips from her mouth leisurely, snapping back into her mouth. He tries to take his time, not putting her under too much stress too quickly. But this is proving difficult as he quickens his movements, feeling her tongue curl around the underside of his shaft. She gags a bit and when he pauses, she waves him off, indicating that he can keep going. He continues, feeling her mouth fill with thick saliva and hearing her whimpers grow louder.

“F-fuck, y/n.” He breathes. “Can I cum on your face?” 

She nods and his hips pick up speed once more as he feels the telltale sign of orgasm pool in his abdomen. He pulls his cock from her mouth and strokes himself quickly, hot cum painting her cheeks and lips. Her breathing is shaky and fast and her drool mixes with his ejaculate, dripping down onto her tits. This is quite the sight, but god, he’d love to see her whole face right now. Her eyes glazed over with exhaustion from taking his dick, looking at him with pleasure and desire. 

“You okay?” Peter says gently, taking her hands in his and pulling her into his lap. 

She nods and whispers. “Finger me, please.”

He chuckles and does as she wishes, remembering her requests from last time. His two fingers of one hand dive into her pussy, one finger of the other rubbing soft, quick circles around her clit. He’s surprised as she comes undone so quickly… she must really love sucking dick. She descends into orgasm, moaning loudly and reaching back to pull his hair. That makes him nervous, but she’s probably so dazed that by the time her hand falls from his head, she doesn’t remember what it felt like.

“S-sorry.” She says almost inaudibly, weakly stretching up to kiss his lips. He returns her kiss gently, placing another tender kiss on her forehead. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart.” She laughs. “That sounds so familiar.” 

He gulps. Should he tell her? Now’s probably the time… He stands from the couch, holding onto her, then guides her to lay down. “I’m going to get something to clean your face, okay?”

“Aaaalright, Spiderman.” She gives him a thumbs up and laughs. “Thank you.”

He arranges his cock back into his briefs and goes to her kitchen. He wets a wad of paper towels with warm water and returns to her side, wiping her face and chest. She hums contentedly and pulls him down for another kiss. Ugh. The guilt is creeping in. 

“I um.” He stutters. “I’m going to put my spider-suit back on, okay? Give me just a second.” 

She nods in response and he pulls his suit back on, forgoing the gloves and mask. He sits beside her on the couch again, taking a few deep breaths.

_Okay Peter._ _It’s now or never._ He tells himself, reaching forward to inch her sleep mask up. 

**Your Perspective**

You wince as the light of your apartment sneaks back into your eyes and you reach up to rub them with the back of your hands. You expect to see Spiderman’s masked face but instead you see… Peter. You straighten immediately, reflexively scooting back from him. What… What’s going on?

“P… Peter.” You look down at his body, seeing he’s got the spider-suit on. Your mind swirls rapidly but eventually things click into place. “No.” 

You want to stand up. You want to stand up but he’s in your way. You shove at his chest, hard. It sounds like you knock the wind out of him… you don’t care. You race to your kitchen, leaning your forehead against your fridge.

“I-I’m sorry.” You hear him distantly. “I should’ve told you.”

You don’t know what to say. You take deep breaths, not wanting him to see you cry. But why would you cry? You feel betrayed sure, but more than anything else, you’re angry. You’re shocked. You want to scream at him. But the words aren’t coming. At least he has the decency to keep sitting on the couch.

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to let it go this far.” He said.

“Well you did!” Your voice bubbles up in your throat and you turn around, hands tangling in your hair. “You lied to me and then let me suck your dick!” You screech, advancing on him. He leaps up from the couch and you back him into your wall. “What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?!” You feel the tears spill over on your cheeks and you smack your hands into his chest over and over again, but you get the feeling you’re not hurting him.

Spiderman, no, Peter grabs your wrists. “I didn’t know this would happen!” He yells. You’ve never heard him yell before. It’s scary. “When I met you in my spider-suit it’s not like I could tell you right away! I can’t just go around telling people who I actually am, y/n!”

“Well you could’ve told me last night! Or even after you came to Pamela’s!!” You tear your wrists from his hands and wipe the tears from your eyes and cheeks.

“I!” He stops. “I… You’re right.”

You glare at him and cross your arms. “Get out of my apartment. I want to be alone.”

“Y/n, please.” 

“I said get the  _ fuck  _ out of my apartment!” You turn away from him, find his mask and gloves on the floor and shove them at him. You watch as he pulls them on and you open the window for him.

He climbs out, but before he descends he says, “I really am sorry, y/n. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Believe me.”

You take in a ragged breath. “I wish I could.” 

And you watch him hop down onto a windowsill, and swing off into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week, friends! To make up for it, here it is a day early! A little sexy, a little angsty. It's got it all!
> 
> Next week's chapter may wrap this story up, but I'm still figuring it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally found out who Spiderman is... But can you work through your frustration to a happy ending?

**Your Perspective**

What the  _ actual  _ fuck?! This has to be some kind of joke. You can’t bring yourself to believe what you just saw. Peter… Is Spiderman? And he has been the whole time? Well, of course he has, who else would it have been? Unless he and the  _ real  _ Spiderman are playing an elaborate prank on you! Maybe… No, no. You stand at the window, feeling the cold night breeze on your heated skin. You stay there for a moment, allowing yourself to calm down and letting the wind dry your tears. You rub your eyes, close the window, and turn around.

You let out a long breath you didn’t realize you were holding and look around your apartment, trying to ground yourself. The past week (wow, has it really only been a week?!) has felt like a whirlwind. Meeting Spiderman, quickly developing an attraction to him, dealing with whatever feelings you caught for Peter… As angry and betrayed as you feel, you can’t help but feel a sense of relief. You’ve been worried about hurting Peter’s feelings with your weird Spiderman stuff, but now… That’s out the window.

As you remember how it felt to see Peter’s face instead of the mask tonight, you feel frustration rise in you again. You were a bit harsh to him before he left, but what else were you supposed to do? Just be perfectly fine with him essentially lying to you about who he was the whole time? Like you had said, he had plenty of opportunities to tell you. But at the same time, you know he’s right. He can’t just tell anyone his real identity. But! If he trusted you enough to get intimate with you, why the heck wouldn’t he just tell you who he was?! God, what a mess.

You turn on the faucet in your bathroom and splash your face with cold water and look in the mirror. Man you look pathetic. Your eye makeup is running down your face and the pink lipstick you put on before Spiderman… Peter… whatever! The lipstick is smudged all around your mouth. You’re still seething with anger, but as you remember the feeling of his hands in your hair as he fucked your mouth, you can’t help but feel arousal grow in you. The mystery of it all is gone, but again, you’re sort of relieved it’s been Peter. 

You grab a makeup wipe and scrub your face, suddenly feeling smarmy again. You just want this night to be over. Sleep will help and tomorrow, you’ll start fresh. You’ll wake up early, make a quick pastry, and go talk to Peter with a clear head. 

You pull the nightgown over your head and climb into bed in just your underwear, feeling spent and sleepy. You drift off almost immediately. 

**His Perspective**

_ Fuck!  _ This was about the reaction Peter was expecting, but he still wasn’t ready to see her so upset. It downright broke his heart to see her cry like that, especially knowing he was the reason for it. He swung around the city until around four in the morning, hoping to clear his conscience. But every time he got close, the image of her smacking her hands into his chest and the tears streaming down her face surfaced in his mind again. He gave up and returned to his apartment, throwing the mask to the ground and shrugging out of his spider-suit as fast as he could.

He stumbles into his bedroom, pulling a pair of sweatpants from the ground and putting them on. He goes back out to his couch, flopping down and covering his face with his hands. What has he done? He meant it when he said he never wanted to hurt her… But he really fucked this whole thing up. He could have told her who he was right away. He  _ should have _ told her the day he went to Pamela’s. Before any fooling around happened… But he didn’t. Because he’s a whole idiot. Now she’ll probably never want to talk to him again.

Despite being restless and upset, Peter drifts into a fitful sleep.

He wakes a few hours later to the smell of chocolate wafting into his apartment. Is she… baking? What does that mean? He has to suppose it’s what makes her happy, what calms her down. His mouth waters at the smell and he stands, walking to his door. He leans his ear against it, remembering when he did this the first day they met. He listens closely with his spider-sense and hears quick whisking, a liquidy sound in a bowl. And… he hears her humming. A simple, sweet melody. His heart flutters in his chest and he feels dumb. The fact that someone can do this to him is embarrassing. 

He stands there for a while, enjoying the mundane sounds of her apartment until he hears her open the door. He almost can’t believe it, but clear as day, he hears her take the few steps across the hall and knock lightly on his door. He waits a moment, not wanting her to know that he was standing right there. 

“P… Peter?” He hears her say softly, quiet enough that if he was in his bedroom he wouldn’t hear. She must be nervous. Rightfully so.

He takes a deep breath and unlocks the deadbolt, swinging the door open. 

She’s standing there, eyes staring down at a plate of chocolate chip muffins. He waits for a moment, hoping she’ll say something first, but that doesn’t look promising.

“Um… Hey.” He says, stepping aside to let her come in.

She does so, making a beeline for his couch and placing the muffins on his coffee table. She still won’t look at him as he closes the door and locks it behind her. He turns around, hand on the back of his neck.

“If you don’t want the people around you to realize who you are,” she says, “you should stop doing that.” She finally looks up at him and gives a small smile and Peter blushes.

He can’t help but laugh and he makes his way to sit a respectful distance away from her on the couch. “You’re probably right.” He looks at the muffins, then at her. She nods and he reaches for one. “Any other advice?”

She thinks for a moment, staring at her hands. “You called me sweetheart.” She whispers, balling her hands into fists. “You called me sweetheart yesterday. While you were Peter and while you were Spiderman. Not the greatest idea.”

He takes a bite of the muffin, letting the sweetness overwhelm his senses. It takes him a minute to register what she’s said. “I did…?” He thinks again. “Oh shit. I did, huh?”

She looks up at him and smiles. “You did. Maybe you thought I wouldn’t notice because you just said it as a joke or something?” She bites her lip. “And I guess I didn’t really realize it until after you left last night. I kind of realized a lot of things after last night.”

He finishes the muffin as she speaks and scoots closer to her, their legs not quite touching. He has the impulse to rub the back of his neck again, but clasps his hands in his lap to stop himself. 

“What kind of things?” He whispers.

“Well,” She starts, closing the distance between them by swinging her legs onto Peter’s lap. That’s a good sign, right? She’s getting comfortable with him again. “It was weird. After you left, I kind of felt… relieved?” 

He rests a hand on her thigh and reaches up to put a hand on her head, playing with her hair. “Relieved?” He says, his voice thick with surprise. “How so?”

Her cheeks go red and she covers them with her hands. “I mean… I kind of started having a thing for you. Peter. Not Spiderman. If you couldn’t tell.”

He laughs. “I guess I was starting to tell. Based on the way you kissed me yesterday.”

She groans and leans back, his hand leaving her hair as her head thumps down onto the couch cushions. “Ugh, I kind of forgot about that.”

“I didn’t.” He murmurs. 

She peeks up at him and smirks. “Well, I guess I was just so angry last night I couldn’t think about anything else.” She sits back up, drawing her legs to her chest and leaving Peter’s lap empty. “I wanted to ask…”

“Yeah?” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She looks away for a second then gets a determined look on her face as she makes direct eye contact with him. “If you trusted me enough to fuck around with me, why wouldn’t you tell me who you really were?”

There it is. The question he doesn’t really have an answer for because he doesn’t know himself. It was irresponsible of him and disrespectful to her to have kept his identity a secret. He lets the question hang in the air for a minute, trying to concoct a response.

He breaks eye contact and finally says, “Because I’m an idiot.” He leans back into the cushions and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. “That’s the best I can think of. And that’s the worst part, isn’t it? I could have. I should have. But I didn’t. And I am really, truly sorry.” He lets out a loud, frustrated sigh and keeps his hands on his eyes, not wanting to look at her. 

After a few seconds, he feels one of her soft, delicate hands take one of his from his face. He lets the other hand fall to his side, watching her as she looks over his fingers. She has a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, and she peeks up at him. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly. “I appreciate the apology.”

Peter nods, turning to her, and offering his other hand. She takes it and giggles.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice.” She says, examining his hands in hers.

“What?” He asks.

“Your hands.” She brings one to her mouth, kissing the back of it gently. “I looked at them so closely that first night and went and saw you the very next morning. I should have recognized them.”

He lets out a breath of a laugh, warmth growing in his chest at the feeling of her tender lips on his rough skin. “Oh yeah… Maybe.”

“I probably should have recognized your voice too. You didn’t really do much to hide it.” She teases.

“Yeah. As worried as I say I am about keeping my identity secret, I don’t really do a great job of hiding it, huh?” He stares down at their hands, watching her fingers twine into his.

“No. You don’t.”

A moment of silence hangs between them and Peter soaks in the feeling of having her close to him. Of her knowing who he is and wanting to be close to him anyway. He still feels guilty, but he’s happy that she accepted his apology. Happier than he’s felt in a while, actually.

He looks back up to find her already looking at his face. He clears his throat. “So uh… What should we do now?”

She smirks devilishly. “I think I have an idea.” 

**Your Perspective**

You lean forward and place a soft, short kiss on his lips, just to test the waters. Before you can pull too far back, you feel him grip the back of your head and his mouth crashes into yours again. He pushes you down onto the couch with his other hand and positions himself between your legs as he had done the night before. The kisses are deep and passionate, and as much as you're enjoying it, you want to savor the moment. You push his chest and he leans up.

“What is it?” He asks, stroking your hair.

You look up into his eyes and smile, letting the moment wash over you. It’s been a weird week, but you’re so glad you’re here. This feels right and comfortable. You feel safe. 

“I just wanted to look at you.” You say, reaching up and cupping his face in your hands. “You’re really handsome, you know?” You run a finger along his jaw and he closes his eyes.

“I do… But I could stand to hear it more.” His eyes open again and he looks directly into yours. The moment is intimate and intense and amazing. You can’t help but feel like it’s exactly what you’ve been waiting for.

You giggle and pull him back down onto you, kissing him again and sliding your tongue into his mouth. It’s strange to have such a familiarity with his mouth, yet for this to be an entirely new experience. Now, when you open your eyes, you get to look up and see his face. See his expressions. See just how much he’s enjoying this.

Peter moves his lips from yours, leaning down to kiss your ear gently before blowing into softly, then nibbling and sucking on your earlobe. You reach up and tangle your hands in his hair and your eyes travel down his back, still savoring the ability to see his body as he pleasures you. You must seem distracted because he stops, lifting his head to look at your face again. A goofy smile breaks across his lips and you laugh.

“What?” You ask, reaching up and cupping his cheek in your hand.

“Nothing. I just like being able to look into your eyes.” 

You feel your cheeks grow hotter and you tease, “Oh come on, that’s so cheesy.”

“Yeah, well!” He laughs at himself. “Sometimes I can be sappy. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

He kisses you once more before dragging his lips down to your neck, kissing every inch softly before biting down and sucking on a spot, sending chills through your body and a moan from your lips. He continues down, fingers finding the hem of your shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” He asks. 

You realize that he hasn’t seen you in a bra, or seen your bare chest yet. The thought makes you a teensy bit nervous, but you get over it. He’s already eaten you out, for goodness sake! 

You nod, reaching down and helping him pull your shirt off of your head. You weren’t sure what would come of this conversation, but you chose to wear a cute bra just in case. A lacy thing, white with light blue flowery appliques. You even wore the matching panties… You kind of can’t wait for him to see them. You speed up the process and reach down to the waistband of your sweats and he chuckles, stopping you.

“Man, you’re eager.” He sits up between your legs. “Let me look at you first.” His eyes linger on every inch of your torso, and he brings a finger up to trace the flowers on your bra. “You’re so hot.” He whispers, seemingly to himself.

You giggle and reach for the hem of his shirt. “Take yours off, too.”

His eyes shift down and he shakes his head a bit. “I don’t know if I’m what you’re expecting.” He lets himself laugh. “I’m not exactly as… toned as I used to be.”

You scooch up, looking into his eyes. “Peter, I like you. And let’s be real, at this point, I don’t know what to expect.” You smile reassuringly and he helps you pull his shirt over his head.

He turns away as you look him over. His arms are still pretty dang toned, which is to be expected. He has to hold himself up every night. It seems as though what he’s most insecure about is his stomach, which is just a little pudgy. But hey, you’re not perfect either! And… you actually think it’s super cute. You reach up and turn his head so he’s facing you again.

“You’re so hot.” You whisper, mimicking him, taking the chance to ease the tension and poke fun at him a bit.

He laughs and kisses you again, just for a moment. “Can you uh… Do what you did last night?”

You take a moment, pretending to think. “What exactly are you referring to?” You give him an overly-innocent look before smiling mischievously.

Peter rolls his eyes before taking your chin in his hand. “Suck my dick, y/n.”

The sound of your name on his lips and the intensity in his eyes makes you shiver. You struggle to form words so you simply nod, taking his direction as he helps you up from the couch, then pushes you down between his legs. He lifts his hips and pulls his pants off, kicking them to the side. You get comfortable on your knees and lean forward, reaching for his cock.

You take it in your hand, glad to be able to finally see what exactly is going on. His dick strains against his briefs, and the shape is a bit girthier than you would have guessed. 

“Everything okay?” His voice is tender again and you look up at him.

“Yeah!” You say before taking a deep breath. “It’s just kind of a lot to take in! It’s… weird to be able to see everything.”

He nods. “I know what you mean.” He smiles at you and you feel reassured as he runs his fingers through your hair. “You’re sure you’re okay with this, then?”

“Oh, god, yes.” You say a little too quickly, making him laugh. 

You get back to business, stroking his length through his undergarments. You remove your hand for a second and you see him twitch underneath the fabric. God, that’s hot. You pull at the briefs’ waistband and Peter helps you get them off. And there he is. No more barriers between you. No underwear, no sleep mask, and no spider-suit. You lean forward and grasp the base of his cock, taking the head into your mouth and giving it a quick swirl of your tongue. He groans and places a hand on your head.

You dip your head down lower, taking more of him in your mouth. You curl your tongue around his shaft as you bob your head up and down, taking the rhythm he’s setting by pushing the back of your head. He lets this go on for a moment, before pulling your hair to signal you to stop.

You do so and look up at him. “What’s up?”

He smiles at you. “Can you do me a favor?” You nod. “Look at me while you suck my cock.”

You know it’s not a request, but a demand. You can tell by the weight of his voice and the fire in his eyes. “Yes, sir.” 

You stick your tongue out and lick from the base of his dick, up to the head, all while keeping eye contact with him. You feel his dick throbbing in your hand and you can tell that this is something he’s been looking forward to. You smile.

“Good girl.” He groans, pushing your head back down onto his cock. He pushes himself in deeper, and you moan, feeling him against the back of your throat.

He thrusts his hips slowly, holding onto your hair tightly. 

**His Perspective**

Peter can’t get enough of this. He feels the saliva pooling in her mouth before seeing some drip down her chin and onto her tits. His mouth is hanging open and while his eyes are narrowed, he keeps eye contact with her. 

“Your eyes are so pretty.” He manages to say, pulling her mouth off of him. 

She wipes her mouth, smiling up at him. “Thank you.” She stands, placing her hands on his thighs and leaning down to kiss him. “I know you’re really enjoying this, but…” She drifts off as she takes off her pants, revealing her matching panties. 

“Oh, fuck.” He says, admiring how cute they are before reaching forward and practically ripping them off of her. He reaches up and unclasps her bra, not even taking the time to admire her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. 

Her hands grasp at his hair as she moans. He wraps his arms around her waist, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against his. He sucks harder, moving a hand to her other breast. He kneads at it, then pinches at her nipple. He’s rewarded with the sweetest sounds and after a moment of his, he stands.

“Okay.” Peter looks down at her. “I would really,  _ really  _ like to fuck you now.” 

She laughs. “And I’d like for you to do that.” She looks around, then asks, “How?”

“Wh… what do you mean?” It takes him a minute to realize what she means.

“How do you want me?”

He bites his lip and thinks. He’d love to bend her over the arm of his couch, but  _ fuck _ he wants to be able to look into her eyes. “Follow me.” He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom.

“Oh wow, I get to have sex with you in your  _ bed _ ? What a treat.” She jokes. 

He rolls his eyes and laughs before picking her up, letting her wrap her legs around him. He kisses her hard, loving the taste of her lips. He then lowers her onto his bed, positioning himself between her legs. He pushes the head of his cock to her pussy, and he can feel heat radiating from her. She’s absolutely soaked.

“Ready?” He asks, drawing this out a bit to tease her.

She whimpers and nods. “Yes, Peter. I’m ready.” 

Just the sound of her saying his name sends a shockwave through him. He nods, and slowly pushes himself into her. They both groan, and he takes a moment to take it all in. The feeling of her wet, hot, velvety sheath finally wrapped around him. Seeing the look in her eyes as he pushed in; the absolute ecstasy of it all.

He’s shaken out of his trance as she reaches up to his cheek. “Just fuck me, already.”

Peter can’t hold himself back: he starts to move, thrusting in and out of her. Slowly at first; if he went all out now he’d finish way too quickly. She wraps his legs around his waist and he can feel her bucking her hips up into his as he fucks her. He starts to pick up speed, thrusting into her harder. Her mouth opens and she moans, the loudest he’s heard her yet.

“Oh, my god, y/n.” He leans down and breathes into her ear.

“Fuck, yes Peter. Yes…” She clings to him, one hand pulling his hair. 

Every moment is as perfect as he knew it would be, and he’s lost in it all until he feels his orgasm approaching. He pushes himself back up, holding onto her thighs. He slows himself a bit, reaching down to rub tender circles into her clit. He finally sees the expression he’s been waiting for; her eyes glazed over with pleasure, mouth hanging open as she breathes deeply, sweat shining on her forehead. 

After he commits the moment to memory, he presses more firmly into her clit, moving his fingers in faster circles. “I’m really close, y/n.” He manages to say.

She whimpers and nods. “M-me too.”

“Can I… Can I cum inside of you?” 

**Your Perspective**

You hear Peter’s question, but your focus is mainly on his fingers and the feeling of his cock inside of you. You take a second, but finally say, “Yes, fuck. Fuck, Peter, cum inside me.”

He groans loudly, hips picking up speed as he fucks you harder. His fingers stay on your clit, but they’re losing precision as he climbs closer to climax. You can feel your orgasm come suddenly and you gasp, arching your back. 

“F-fuck, Peter, I’m cumming.” You whimper and squeal as you come undone under Peter, and everything seems far away as you drown in ecstasy.

“Oh my god, y/n.” He plunges himself deep into you. “F-fuck, me too, fuck…”

You feel his cock pulsing inside of you, the heat of his orgasm filling you. You ride out the moment together, moaning and whimpering and sighing. He collapses onto you, head on your chest, cock still deep inside. 

You can’t help but giggle, reaching up and running a soothing hand through Peter’s hair. 

He glances up at you. “Wh-what?” 

You shrug. “That was just… Incredible.” You sigh.

He smiles, finding the strength to sit up. “Here, let’s clean you up.” He reaches to his nightstand and grabs some tissues, pushing them to your vagina as he slides himself out of you.

You reach down to hold the tissues as Peter grabs some more to clean himself up. You lay there, melting into his bed, spent and satisfied. He takes the tissues from you and tosses them into a wastebasket and he moves next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you lay your head on his chest. This last week has been absolutely wild, but you couldn’t think of a better outcome. 

“So…” Peter runs his fingertips along your arm. “Does this mean I get more free pastries?”

You laugh and smack his stomach, shaking your head. “Maybe! Does this mean Spiderman can take me swinging around the city?”

He chuckles with you and says, “Maybe we can work something out.”

You look up at him. “Pastries in exchange for swinging?”

He thinks for a moment, then nods. “Just as long as we can keep doing this and I don’t have to wear the mask while we do it.”

“Well, I mean…”

“Come on, y/n!” 

You laugh loudly. “I’m just teasing! Of course we’re gonna keep doing this, are you kidding?” 

Peter sighs and you melt back into him, feeling the sense of belonging you’ve been hoping for here in the city. Who knew Spiderman would be the one to help you get there?

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOKAY! I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but it's finally done! I hope y'all have enjoyed this journey. Let me know if you want to see more PBPxReader oneshots or anything! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a little something I've been working on! This chapter is a little short... But there will be more to come. Hope you enjoyed the first installment!


End file.
